O Destino Escolhido Pelos Dragões
by Jessica Yoko
Summary: Aviso: Coloquei nesta categoria por que não havia a "Originais". Se você veio ler esta história por causa do livro "Dragon Knights", sinto lhe informar que esta história não tem nada a ver com este tema. Obrigada.
1. Vitória

A cidade uivava perante a entrada triunfal do exercito draconiano, o povo comemorava e homenageava seus heróis com uma chuva de pétalas de rosas. Os olhares perdiam-se, ora por observarem os onipotentes dragões dominando o céu, ora pela caminhada pacifica que a tropa fazia entre as ruelas da cidade de Windblow.

Toda a glória da vitória sobre os cavaleiros do pântano sem fim fazia com que todo o reino respirasse mais aliviado. O líder desta campanha acenava serenamente para seu povo e seu nome ecoava pelos quatro ventos: Drako Ironheart.

**1. Vitória**

Os guerreiros adentraram o castelo colossal, cada um buscando o descanso e, principalmente, saciar o que mais lhe assolava. Dentre eles uma mulher olhava apreensiva para seus homens, seu olhar avaliativo intimidava a todos.

- Algum problema, Comandante? – perguntou um deles, vendo ser encarado com mais convicção.

- Apenas avaliando as perdas, como está a equipe responsável pelos feridos? – percorreu a mínima distância que havia entre ela e o grupo, ainda concentrada em todos.

- Já estão sob cuidados, creio que não devemos nos preocupar quanto a isto, nossa vitória foi avassaladora! – gabou-se o da direta, olhando com muita admiração para a jovem, tocando de leve o ombro dela com a mão direita, mostrando um lindo e escandaloso anel de ouro e jóias.

- Muito bem, quero todos sendo avaliados antes do entardecer e... – lançou um olhar sobre a atitude ousada de seu subordinado e ele no mesmo instante recuou, envergonhando-se em seguida. – Não cante vitória por um combate como este, apenas ganhamos uma luta, porém a guerra continua...

- Sim, senhora! – como se houvessem combinado, a voz de todos saiu assim que ela terminou a frase.

- Dispensados.

O grupo continuou pelo corredor, agora seguros e longe das palavras duras da Comandante, contavam com alegria sobre a batalha e sobre o desempenho que o Líder teve sob o exército inimigo. Ninguém era páreo para os golpes fatais e frios da lâmina negra do Líder dos Dragões de Windblow, e não seria por menos, pois ele era o Escolhido.

Os sábios estavam reunidos em um grande salão, aguardavam o rapaz que se aproximava lentamente pelo corredor de pedra negra. Ele parou por um instante diante a grande porta de ferro e com pouco esforço a abriu, adentrando a tal sala. Sua chegada até lá era aguardada, tanto quanto o resultado do conflito.

- Seja bem-vindo Mestre, aguardávamos o senhor.

- É imensamente gratificante vê-lo bem, considerando o perigo da batalha.

Os outros apenas observavam, esperavam alguma reação, mas o cavaleiro apenas sentou-se em seu lugar de liderança e responsável pela proteção daquelas terras.

- Foi uma batalha muito bem planejada, o sucesso veio junto da paciência e da eficiência de nossos soldados. – apesar de sua aparência jovem, o mestre-cavaleiro mostrava-se imensamente sábio e estrategista. – Diria que se não fosse pela organização estipulada pelos Comandantes, poderíamos ter perdido mais unidades.

- Só podemos então comemorar e agradecer aos Dragões que nos abençoa e nos protege há tanto tempo... – o velho que estava á direita de Drako sorriu suavemente, seu comentário foi como o inicio de uma história, mas ele mesmo se interrompeu, rindo. – Senhor, gostaria de anunciar a festa celebrada aos Dragões.

- Já iniciou o ciclo, como é de seu conheciment... – antes de outro sábio começar a ladainha, Drako o interrompia com apenas um acenar de cabeça.

- Sei que esta guerra iniciou-se em um período complicado, mas não deixaria de comparecer a reunião com os Dragões. Agradeço a atenção e humildemente peço a licença de todos, necessito de um descanso. – seus olhos passaram por todos que estavam sentados e ninguém ousou discordar do pedido, o consentimento foi dado e todos o observaram sair, silencioso.

- Ele tem todas as qualidades para ser um líder, mas este seu jeito é algo a ser discutido.

- Haha, não se precipitem! – exclamou o da direita do trono. – Drako ainda é jovem e esta leve arrogância será moldada com o tempo, porém é necessário um descanso. Ele nos trouxe a vitória e agora daremos a ele e aos outros uma bela festa... O povo adora isto! – seu bom humor incomodava aos outros, mas ninguém discutiu.

O entardecer chegava lentamente e com ele o cansaço e as dores para aqueles que estavam na frente de batalha há poucos dias. A Comandante acompanhava a avaliação dos curandeiros e pessoalmente cuidava dos Dragões que recebiam, em fartura, comida e atenção. Ela comandava a tropa alada, os Dragões Azuis, sua força era respeitada até mesmo pelos sábios do reino, sua inteligência e habilidades se destacavam.

- Comandante Yoko, recebemos um comunicado dos sacerdotes.

- Prossiga...

- Haverá uma festa em nossa homenagem, todos foram convocados! – o rapaz mostrava o papel para ela, apesar da notícia ser boa, ele parecia um tanto inquieto.

- Não acredito, eles convocaram até mesmo nossas defesas... – sussurrou, seu espanto foi tão grande que as palavras simplesmente deslizaram de seus lábios. – Tudo bem, sem problemas. Vou fazer uma nova lista para a ronda noturna, todos vão comparecer a festa, mas de modo algum deixaremos Windblow desprotegida!

- Devo avisar a todos? Segundo o comunicado a festa será amanhã...

- Sim, avise-os. Diga também para se reunirem na área norte do castelo assim que o sol nascer, pois darei a todos novos comandos para a noite da festa.

- Sim senhora.

Yoko soltava lentamente a respiração, encostando-se na parede. Seu rosto estava levemente pálido, estava cansada e ainda cheia de afazeres. Afastou a moleza que se apoderava de seu corpo, continuando a trabalhar duro por seus homens e pela proteção de seu povo.


	2. Celebração

**2. Celebração**

O nascer do sol já iluminava as torres do castelo de Windblow, o ar frio da manhã deixava o clima agradável. Os Dragões Azuis aguardavam a Comandante conforme foi ordenado, apesar de ser cedo, nenhum deles demonstravam cansaço. Um dos motivos pela animação matinal era o tempo mínimo que eles tinham para comentar sobre a recente descoberta – apesar de ser um tanto antiga, porém só agora foi aceita por todos –, da beleza estonteante de Yoko, mesmo que sendo escondida pela couraça de ferro azulada.

- Estou falando sério! – exclamou animado o responsável da descoberta. – Quando estávamos voltando de Azalur, meu dragão não queria responder ao meu comando e graças a ela, eu não fui derrubado em meio à floresta selvagem.

- Verdade, eu estava do seu lado quanto isto aconteceu! – um outro pulou no centro do círculo que aos poucos eles formavam, fazia gestos exagerados com os braços tentando demonstrar como havia sido a cena. – Ela saltou com maestria de cima de Aqua e caiu na cela do dragão de Cilar!

- Ainda me lembro do tom suave da voz aveludada da Comandante me dizendo: "Cilar segure-se em mim, vamos descer e acalmá-lo, tudo ficará bem...". – seu olhar divagava no horizonte, levando a sua mente a imagem de Yoko lhe ajudando.

- Que sorte, hein!? Eu sempre sofri nas mãos dela durante os treinos, só não reclamo por que é satisfatório ser derrubado por aquele corpo cheio de curvas... Hehehe.

- Todos temos sorte por ela comandar nossa tropa, só podemos agradecer aos Dragões por enviarem esta criatura divina em nossas vidas...

A risada extravagante do grupo ecoava pelos paredões de pedra, a empolgação continuava e só pararam de falar e rir quando deram conta de que; entre as duas torres acima de onde estavam; Drako observava a conversa ousada deles. Todos desejavam estar naquele momento enfrentando um monstro milenar, ou até mesmo estar sendo absorvidos pelos Pântanos do Sofrimento, pois somente a fama que aquele homem de olhar profundo tinha era bem pior que as duas situações citadas. O medo que sentiram fora tão proporcionalmente grande, que o único que ousou respirar quase teve seus pulmões postos para fora ao ouvir a voz onipotente do Líder dos Dragões e da cidade de Windblow:

- Bom dia.

- BOM DIA SENHOR! – o fôlego dos cavaleiros voltou no mesmo instante e responderam com a força de um leão ao cumprimento simples do outro acima.

- Espero que possam desfrutar da festa hoje à noite... – as palavras saíram em um tom lento e sinistro. Seu semi-sorriso deixou o comentário ainda mais assustador, fazendo do "espero que possam" uma ameaça colossal.

- Apreciamos a vossa preocupação, senhor... – um deles tomou a frente e se curvou diante da figura, mas com a coragem totalmente despedaçada em meio ao orgulho e o medo.

Yoko surgiu da lateral da torre, seu corpo coberto por uma armadura de couro marrom e fivelas cromadas. Seu cabelo esvoaçava pela brisa fria e aconchegante, distraindo-a do final do dialogo que a pouco presenciava.

- Bom dia, Comandante!

- Bom dia, cavaleiros! – seu olhar passou por seus homens, verificando se havia alguém faltando e nesta pausa, ouviu um baque forte sobre a pedra negra da ponte das torres. Somente então ela percebeu a presença do futuro rei daquele país. – Bom dia, meu senhor.

Inicialmente os soldados louvaram a aparição de Yoko naquele instante, salvando-os do momento constrangedor e das ameaças inocentemente estipuladas pelo Líder. Por outro lado, Drako sentiu-se levemente ignorado, pois a Comandante deu-se ao capricho de cumprimentar alguns soldados ao invés dele, seu mentor, seu mestre na arte da luta.

A situação estava um tanto calorosa, mas Yoko não conseguiu sentir essas mudanças no ar, assim simplesmente partiu com seus homens para outro lugar deixando Drako seguir seu caminho também. Para ela, buscar a atenção de seu ilustre mestre seria algo egoísta de mais, já que hoje ele é uma pessoa muito importante para o povo. Para ele, colocá-la em primeiro lugar seria perder seu foco, esquecer a essência que seu atual posto lhe exigia, mas mesmo assim aquilo havia lhe incomodado.

Já na ala de treinamento, a Comandante dava a seus homens a posição e o horário que fariam à ronda. Satisfeitos pela decisão feita por ela, cumprimentaram a mulher com um abraço coletivo, pois ninguém seria deixado de fora da festa e mesmo que em poucas horas, seriam agraciados com a mordomia e a companhia de pessoas importantes daquele reino. Este carinho que eles tinham por ela era nada mais que o esforço sendo retribuído, pois era assim que Yoko via aquele ato, sentindo-se muito orgulhosa e querida por aqueles que arriscavam suas vidas lado a lado com a comandante.

No interior do castelo, Drako era a todo instante rodeado por pessoas tagarelas e agitadas, todos corriam para acertar a decoração do salão cerimonial dos dragões. Sua opinião a todo o momento sendo solicitada, viu a sua salvação daquele lugar incomodo no sábio conselheiro que passava por aquelas bandas.

- Conselheiro Megrat um momento, por favor.

- Oh! – exclamou o velho feiticeiro ao vê-lo apressar o passo até a sua pessoa. – Saudações meu jovem!

- Bom dia, podemos tratar de um assunto em particular? – falou de uma forma em que os outros pudessem lhe ouvir e que não o incomoda-se novamente.

- Claro, estou sempre à disposição.

Saíram de lá ao som da risada do sábio, este que já previa o motivo da sua solicitação. Foram para a sala do trono e ao ter as portas fechadas, Drako soltou um breve suspiro.

- Receio que aqui ninguém deva lhe incomodar... – curvou-se ligeiramente, segurando o manto acinzentado que lhe cobria os cabelos brancos.

- É um tanto constrangedor não poder me opor a estas pessoas, mas trata-se de um evento importante. – revirou os olhos para a tal importância desta festa, era apenas um mero motivo pra reunir barões e lideres da aliança. – Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão... Incomodo estar no comando.

- Meu jovem mestre, deixe-me lhe contar uma coisa: o privilegio do comando lhe acarreta vários compromissos no qual você, em hipótese alguma, poderá deixar de comparecer. Mesmo que será um imenso, se o senhor me permite o uso da palavra, _saco_ estar em todos esses lugares com estas pessoas... – riu novamente, fazendo a expressão do outro mudar levemente. – Mas hoje vamos abrir uma exceção!

- Se pudesse daria prioridade à reunião com os dragões, do que esta falsa celebração, pois ainda estamos em guerra e não podemos nos esquecer disto.

- Permita seus homens descansarem e tente aproveitar também, afinal será uma festa em trajes formais! Aparecerá em público com roupas finas, dançará com belas donzelas... – rodava em seu lugar, dando um ar de graça ao comentário.

- Donzelas... – a palavra saiu amarga, deixando completamente neutra a face de Drako. Por um instante ele ignorou o homem a sua frente e guardou em sua memória uma mulher.

- O senhor tem sentimentos por alguém, mestre?

A pergunta fez o Líder voltar à realidade no mesmo instante, balançando a cabeça em negação. Seu olhar bravo encarou o do conselheiro e em reflexo, pousou a mão sobre o cabo da espada negra a sua cintura.

- Perdoe-me, não quis ser descortês. – levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e abaixou o olhar em desculpas.

- Um líder tem que manter o foco em seus ideais, estar sempre disposto a morrer pelo seu povo. Amar seu país, lutar pelos que não podem se defender. Usar de sua inteligência para a vitória e honrar seus ancestrais. – seu discurso foi solene, a expressão séria dava as suas palavras mais comprometimento e poder. Era um líder nato, o escolhido para governar.

- Vejo que o senhor decorou muito bem um lindo discurso, mas imagino que o senhor ainda continua sendo um homem, assim como eu, e desta forma ainda tem sentimentos.

- Dispenso a sua companhia conselheiro, imagino que você já tenha se expressado o suficiente. – estendeu a mão apontando para a porta, virando-se para acomodar em sua poltrona, evitando olhar para o rosto do sábio.

- Pois bem, senhor. Agradeço o ar de vossa companhia, prepare-se para a festa e desfrute da presença da senhorita Yoko. – abriu um sorriso às costas de Drako, jogando as palavras como se soubesse de tudo o que se passava na cabeça do rapaz.

Quando Drako virou para contemplar o conselheiro, este já havia saído e estava fechando as portas. Havia sido derrotado por aquele velho ancião, chegando a questionar-se o quanto esses sábios tem de conhecimento sobre ele e as pessoas daquele lugar.


	3. Trajes

**3. Trajes**

A louca correria ainda permanecia dentro e fora do castelo. Todos estavam em euforia, mas a alegria não era algo que as costureiras poderiam compartilhar naquele momento, pois todas as roupas dos cavaleiros e dos representantes deveriam estar prontas e provadas duas horas antes da grande festa. Deste modo, um grupo de doze mulheres corria pelo castelo fisgando seus alvos e tirando as medidas, decidindo as cores e os modelos que seriam usados.

Drako recebeu a visita dos três melhores alfaiates do reino, estes eram responsáveis pelas roupas dos governantes. A exclusividade era algo raro para Windblow, pois seu soberano não aceitava tal discriminação, mas em momentos como este ele podia apenas aguardar e ter suas medidas recolhidas. Seguiria o conselho dado por Megrat, iria usar de toda a sua paciência para atender as necessidades que esta festa teria, pois não seria apenas uma comemoração, seria mais um passo seu para o trono do reino.

Após ser liberado pelos alfaiates, o jovem líder caminhou novamente pelo castelo. Tentou ser mais cortês, pois todos lá estavam dando o melhor de si para fazer daquela noite algo único e especial, e não seria o mal-humor de Drako que destruiria tudo aquilo. Assim decidiu pensar em coisas importantes, como a reunião com os dragões, este sim era um assunto que ele deveria se importar. Mediante ao pensamento em Snorz – o Dragão Negro (e imponente) do Imperador –, questionou-se onde seria a tão aguardada assembléia das criaturas míticas, entretanto seus pensamentos eram preenchidos pelos gritos rebeldes e persistentes das costureiras em um cômodo próximo de onde ele estava a pensar. Tentou não se importar com aquilo, mas a insistência do dialogo em voz alta fazia com que ele fosse tomar conhecimento daquele alvoroço.

- NÃO! – respondeu Yoko completamente enrolada em um pano branco.

- Senhorita a festa é formal, não podemos fazer uma roupa simples para esta ocasião... – suplicou uma das doze que estavam rodeando a comandante.

- Ainda estamos em guerra! Eu exijo uma roupa em que eu possa colocar minha armadura por cima, não poderei me mover com todos esses babados! – Mesmo com o numero maior de costureiras, Yoko conseguia afasta-las com extrema facilidade. Porém não havia como elas acatarem este pedido.

- São ordens expressas! Ou a senhorita usa o vestido que vamos fazer, ou não apareça na festa! Não nos responsabilizaremos pelo seu disparate!

A chefe da equipe encarou a guerreira, apontando atrevidamente o dedo no nariz de Yoko. Mesmo com os joelhos tremendo, ela continuou puxando com força o braço da morena para tirar suas medidas, já à outra resistia com a força de um leão, respondendo com dureza os sussurros que elas soltavam intencionalmente para ela ouvir.

Do lado de fora Drako escutava a discussão, observando pela porta entreaberta as moças encurralando a sua discípula. Não pôde deixar de rir daquela situação, nunca tinha visto Yoko tão brava e – somente aos seus olhos – imensamente assustada. Pensou em se intrometer na confusão, entretanto aquilo poderia ser a punição pelo o que havia acontecido naquela manhã.

Sem saber que estava sendo observada, a comandante simplesmente desistiu, sentando-se em uma cadeira de madeira escura, derrotada pelos sermões das moças. Triunfante, a equipe tratou de pegar as medidas e a escolher o vestido que aquela fera usaria.

O rapaz olhava para a expressão tensa da jovem, do jeito engraçado que ela se movia de um lado para o outro conforme as moças lhe giravam para pegar as medidas. Aquela era a primeira vez em que ele podia observá-la por tanto tempo, diretamente, sem se preocupar se ela iria ou não perceber seus olhos verdes lhe fitando. Notou que ela tinha os ombros pequenos, frágeis, tão brancos como a pele de seu rosto – com sardas e pequenas pintinhas sortidas -, a cintura era fina e os quadris com uma proporção boa. Yoko tinha o corpo que muitas donzelas da alta sociedade desejavam ter, porém ela escondia tudo àquilo com uma armadura pesada, afastando o olhar dos cavalheiros com seus modos severos e um tanto ranzinza às vezes. Quando ele viu as mulheres guardando tudo em pequenas maletas de madeira, tratou de seguir seu caminho pelo castelo antes que fosse pego pelas costureiras.


	4. Festa

**4. Festa**

O sol desaparecia lentamente no horizonte, dando espaço no céu azul cobalto para as luas gêmeas brilharem. A luz prateada dos astros iluminava a cidade de Windblow de forma acolhedora, deixando a noite impecavelmente linda. As estrelas criavam formas na extensão do céu, pareciam guiar os Dragões em um vôo sincronizado. A cidade estava em festa e tudo estava contribuindo para ser um dia especial.

Os soldados draconianos estavam espalhados pelas ruelas da cidade. Cada um em sua posição, esta determinada pela Comandante. Estavam felizes por poderem desfrutar do grande evento, todos teriam sua chance de aparecer diante dos sábios e do Grão-Mestre dos Dragões: Drako.

O castelo estava com a decoração toda em vermelho royal. As flores brancas davam contraste ao vermelho puro e intenso das cortinas e das toalhas, mesclando o poder e a pureza que o reino desfrutava. No ar o leve aroma de comida e temperos, todos os pratos típicos daquela região havia sido feito para a festa, ninguém sairia de lá sem estar realmente satisfeito, com os olhos e a barriga. Não havia nada a ser colocado defeito, pois até as estatuas dos Dragões Ancestrais, estas feitas de uma pedra negra, estavam lustradas. As criaturas estavam em perfeitas condições e a dimensão gigantesca delas dava a impressão, aos que passavam próximos, que em algum momento esses Dragões pudessem despertar e alcançar o céu.

Os nobres dançavam em círculos pelo salão principal. As damas em seus vestidos de classe, bordados e com laços. Os homens com roupas de cores discretas e medalhas no peito, cada um mostrando sua importância para o comando de tropas e para o comércio da cidade. Os sábios usavam seus mantos de cor cinza, a supremacia dentre os magos, o último grau de poder e conhecimento dentre esta classe de feiticeiros. Os únicos que usavam armaduras eram os guardas que caminhavam pelo local, ou os que voavam graciosamente pelo céu em seus dragões.

A música rítmica e animada parou quando um dos sábios pediu a atenção de todos, pois Drako iria se juntar à festa. O anuncio foi rápido, mas o suficiente para fazer todos se alegrarem em ter aquele homem junto a eles.

- Boa noite a todos, desejo que desfrutem desta festividade e possam se alegrar junto a todos que lutam pela paz e harmonia deste reino.

As donzelas suspiraram quando o Líder desceu as escadas e cumprimentou. Ele usava a roupa típica de um rei, porém esta era negra e com detalhes em pelo de lobo branco. A capa tinha seu interior um azul escuro e o exterior o negro da noite absoluta, esta sendo presa aos ombros por duas garras de dragão em ouro. Apesar de o traje ser formal para uma festa, Drako nunca abandonaria sua espada, deixando-a presa ao cinto a sua esquerda. O cabelo levemente ondulado do rapaz estava todo para trás, seu olhar penetrante encarava cada um nos olhos, sua expressão séria, porém serena.

A música voltou a tocar e todos retomaram suas atividades de dança e comilança. Logo algumas pessoas rodearam o futuro Rei e um monte de conversa fiada começou. A atenção de Drako estava na segurança do salão, mas se tranqüilizou ao presenciar os guardar em seus lugares. Claro, todos foram instruídos pela Comandante Yoko. Ela poderia ter seus defeitos – que para muitos no começo, o fato dela ser mulher já era uma afronta ao exército de dragões –, mas ela nunca deixaria o povo a mercê do inimigo.

Ao pensar nela, um comentário surgiu ao lado de Drako. Alguns homens formavam uma roda e falavam em um tom alto sobre alguém. O nome de Yoko foi citado repetitivamente, seguido de adjetivos sobre sua beleza. O Líder respirou fundo e pediu a licença daqueles que lhe rodeavam e partiu para o centro da roda.

- Você esta maravilhosa Yoko! – disse um deles.

- Não acredito que você poderia ficar tão bonita em um vestido! – disse o outro, beijando as costas da mão da jovem.

- Quem é esta linda dama? Ora, mas se não é a nossa Comandante! – brincou outro que se aproximava, dando uma cotovelada de leve em um de seus companheiros.

- Parem agora com isto, ou amanhã terão de treinar diretamente comigo! Serão doze horas de luta e carregamento de peso! – a voz dela não soou tão autoritária, pois as maçãs de seu rosto brilhavam em um rubor juvenil.

Drako a viu parada, ralhando com seus subordinados que a pentelhavam com os comentários – verdadeiros, de certa forma – sobre a sua beleza. Mas apesar da cena, sua atenção estava somente nela, na forma em que ela estava vestida, da forma feminina que ela estava naquela noite.

O cabelo castanho de Yoko estava preso, do coque caiam mechas sobre seus ombros, os detalhes do arco lembravam pequenas gotas de orvalho. Seu vestido era longo, cobrindo até as pontas do pé, onde uma discreta sandália branca com pouco salto lhe calçava. O azul claríssimo do vestido era detalhado por um véu branco, que descia da cintura por pequenas jóias, dando o mesmo efeito que a presilha no cabelo. Não havia volume na saia, era lisa, dando forma a cintura e depois ao quadril. Os ombros estavam nus, no pescoço uma jóia cara, azul marinho, que combinavam com os brincos e o anel em seu dedo.

Uma pontada de ciúmes veio ao peito de Drako, quem teria dado aquela jóia tão bonita para a sua discípula? Isto lhe incomodou bem mais do que poderia imaginar, pois talvez ela tivesse sido cortejada por alguém, ou já estar prometida a um homem que ele não sabia quem era. Os rapazes se afastaram dela e o sábio Megrat se aproximou, fazendo-a se curvar levemente para cumprimentar o senhor.

- Saudações minha jovem dama. – um leve humor estava contido na voz do homem de idade.

- Boa noite, grande sábio Megrat. – ela o cumprimentou graciosamente.

Os dois continuaram a conversa, mas Drako não podia ouvi-la mais, pois os outros sábios o arrastaram para outro lugar, discutindo sobre a política da cidade, sobre o comando e seu futuro lugar ao trono. O rapaz amaldiçoou cada um ali presente mentalmente, mas voltou atrás, estava se desviando de seu compromisso. A partir do momento que ele dar mais valor a uma única pessoa e esquecer do seu povo, ele estaria deixando de ser um líder e um rei de verdade.

O som da festividade virou apenas um fundo em meio à conversa séria que Drako e seus conselheiros tinham, enquanto isto, os convidados estavam alheios às preocupações destes homens sérios e responsáveis. A festa era somente para o povo, pois os governantes nunca descansavam de seus deveres.


	5. Reunião

**5. Reunião**

O grupo se reuniu em um canto, o assunto era um tanto particular, mas não se ausentariam da festa para tratá-lo. Afinal, a festa era um modo de aproximar o povo daqueles que governavam, então seria contraditória a ausência deles. Enfim reunidos; vendo que Drako já havia se juntado aos outros; começaram.

- O dia do seu reinado se aproxima cada vez mais, jovem mestre. – Ahmest, o sábio do sul começou o diálogo, seus olhos severos fitavam os do rapaz a sua frente. – Estamos aqui para garantir que o senhor seja justo e direto com seus deveres...

- Assim como com seu povo. – complementou Jenami, outro sábio, agora da região norte. Este acariciava sua barba castanha, demonstrando o mesmo humor sério e imponente que o anterior.

- Estou aqui pelo meu povo, pela segurança de Windblow. Minha vida pertence a todos que precisam dela, lutando pela ordem e pela união. – o rapaz discursou. Seus olhos focavam algo além daquelas pessoas ao seu redor. Ainda assim continuou após uma pequena pausa. – Serei digno do meu cargo, não apenas por governar. Pois, não sou apenas isto, sou um em comum com este povo. Desejo a felicidade de todos, como se fosse a minha. Sangrarei a cada perda que tivermos, erguerei minha espada sempre que o inimigo vier a nos atormentar. E morrerei se assim for necessário, protegendo tudo que cuidei por todo esse tempo.

Todos o encararam com orgulho, eram palavras bonitas, mas não apenas isto, pois havia verdade nelas. Verdade e determinação, não foram ditas da boca para fora, eram a vontade do Líder. Drako estava confiante de tudo o que dissera, de tudo pelo o que lutou até aquele dia e de todas as outras lutas que encararia pelos próximos anos.

O silêncio da reunião fora tirada por Megrat, pois ele se aproximou aplaudindo, porém, em sua face, um ar de desgosto pairava sobre os lábios curvados para baixo.

- Então é isto que o Grão-Mestre dos Dragões deseja ao seu povo? – sibilou o senhor, ainda com a face em desaprovação.

- Desejo o bem a eles. – repetiu Drako, agora em poucas palavras.

- Ao povo? A cidade? – balançou negativamente a cabeça. Megrat encarou seus companheiros de alto-conhecimento, julgando-os tão tolos quando o jovem rapaz que lhe fitava confuso. – Ainda se dizem sábios, meus caros companheiros?

- O que significa tais palavras, Megrat? Deseja a desaprovação de nosso futuro rei?!

- Rei?! – riu irônico. – Vejo um menino, amedrontado, aprendendo a caminhar sozinho pela terra firme. – Seu olhar foi para cada um deles e depois voltou a Drako, que estava boquiaberto.

- Retire tais palavras, se julga mais esperto então? – retrucou Jenami, perdendo o controle de sua voz, a raiva saindo de seu olhar em direção à Megrat.

- Tolos! – rugiu o sábio de túnica acinzentada. – Esqueceram a verdade diante de seus olhos! Esqueceram os princípios de Windblow, do passado e do futuro. Nossos verdadeiros guias, nossos redentores e guardiões... – todos pararam para refletir, a luz voltando à mente deles, da calunia que fizeram ao esquecer algo tão importante – Esqueceram que nossos soberanos são os Dragões?!

O tempo parecia ter parado, assim como a festa, um silêncio avassalador atingiu os reunidos. Como poderiam ter ignorado estas criaturas?

- Somos guiados pelos Dragões, estes sim, são nossos mestres. Eles nos guiam por gerações, Drako nada mais é que um escolhido. Ele será rei do povo, mas servo dos Dragões. – sua face suavizou. – Ele é nosso porta-voz, o destinado a passar o conhecimento das criaturas místicas às pessoas. Não apenas ele, mas os outros que foram aceitos para escutar a voz dos corações deles. Somos tolos em acreditar que Windblow nos pertence, ela é deles. O vento que sopra aos céus. Nossas vidas só são nossas, pela graça dada a nós. Nunca se esqueçam disto, não fechem seus olhos e seus ouvidos ao singelo uivo que o vento nos trás, a cidade fala conosco, através dos dragões. Eles falam conosco, através dos escolhidos...

Os reunidos se encaravam, depois, abaixaram a cabeça com um movimento singular. Aceitando as palavras do sábio que sorriu alegremente após dizer a verdade. Sim, a verdade daquele lugar. E ninguém poderia governar o povo, sem ser primeiramente guiado pelos Dragões.

- Ah – disse o sábio novamente. – E nunca mais repita tais palavras...

- Repetir? – disse Drako, imaginando sobre o que ele se referia, já que discursara tantos assuntos.

- Disse que morreria se necessário, mas se a morte vir lhe abraçar e você aceitá-la. – ele parou e seus olhos novamente fitavam os do rapaz, porém havia algo a mais. – Como cumprirá seus outros deveres? Deixará sua responsabilidade para os que ficarão? Viva, indiferente às dificuldades, viva.

Drako ouviu as palavras com o coração aquecido, entendeu o que havia neste sermão, percebeu o que o sábio dizia com aquelas palavras. Não era um sermão em si e sim um conselho, um alerta. Como um pai falando para seu filho...

- Obrigado pelas palavras sábias, senhor.

Todos se sentiam tão gratos quando o rapaz, pois mesmo fazendo parte dos conselheiros, nenhum deles tivera a sensibilidade de lembrar e citar as coisas mais importantes para um governante, ou melhor, um regente dos Dragões.


	6. Recusa

**6. Recusa**

Yoko observava atenta aos casais que dançavam no centro do salão. A dança era rítmica, com os passos combinados, os pares faziam círculos e gestos corteses para os telespectadores. A Comandante avaliava tudo aquilo como se fosse uma pose de batalha, os grupos faziam círculos revezando as investidas para que não tenham baixas para um futuro contra-ataque. Por um momento riu da sua própria conclusão, estava exageradamente focada nas últimas batalhas e seus instintos levavam seus pensamentos diretamente a cálculos frios de táticas de guerra. Sendo assim, procurou por alguma distração que a tirasse deste mundo de batalhas, mas como nada naquele ambiente luxuoso e extravagante lhe era atrativo, voltou-se a equipe de guarda, procurando seus homens, se eles realmente estavam fazendo o trabalho corretamente.

Doromir, Klauss e Migeran estavam cuidando da entrada, estes seriam os próximos a participarem da festa. A rotação da guarda era determinada por duas horas, e cada um poderia desfrutar da festa por um período suficiente para se distrair, segundo a opinião de Yoko, assim ninguém ficaria de fora da festa e cuidariam da segurança de Windblow com extrema eficiência. E ela não estava fora deste cronograma, logo seria o turno da Comandante, ela ficaria sobrevoando a cidade junto de Aqua – Dragão Soberano de Gelo. Enquanto ela checava se tudo estava ao seu gosto, Cilar a interrompeu:

- Yoko! – exclamou apresado, em meio à respiração cortada.

- O que houve Cilar?!

- Aaran não voltou para a ronda, ouvi de um empregado que ele estava causando problemas a alguns nobres.

- Aquele idiota! Bom... – pensou, olhando para o rapaz. – Troque de lugar com Franz e logo em seguida irei rendê-lo.

- Mas, e o Aaran?

Um sorriso maligno surgiu nos lábios rosados de Yoko, Cilar estremeceu ao perceber o que seu companheiro de batalha iria encarar. A jovem Comandante tinha um velho habito de sorrir quando iria punir alguém severamente, deste modo, desfilava pelo castelo no encalço de Aaran, mostrando seu lado sádico estampado em um belo e sedutor sorriso.

O rapaz estava encostado em um pilar, cortejava de forma rude e grosseira as donzelas que, por educação, sorriam e disfarçavam desgosto pelo rapaz. Exibia seus anéis luxuosos com pedras preciosas, seus lindos e grandes olhos azuis e um sorriso de canalha, faceiro, que somente um rapaz arrogante e atroz conseguia fazer. Este era Aaran, filho de um nobre e ex-combatente, forçado pelo pai a seguir seus passos, mas esta era uma das coisas que o filho não conseguia fazer.

- Lutei contra Hadajic, sim, aquele monstro asqueroso que derrubou Azamah, Lucca e Mistaq. Sou um guerreiro indispensável para o meu exército, digo, para o exército de Windblow. – ludibriava-se com seus contos destorcidos, já suas palavras estavam atropeladas, o álcool subindo à sua cabeça mais rápido do que ele previa.

- Heróico senhor, mas se puder nos dar licença... – tentou uma das jovens, afastando-se sutilmente, porém, ele a agarrou pelo braço, aproximando seu rosto ao dela.

- Sim, eu sou um herói. Aaran o herói! – se gabou, rindo da sonoridade que formavam as palavras "Aaran" e "herói", tudo combinava, ao menos para ele.

- Poderia me acompanhar ó grande herói, Aaran o magnífico? – a voz irônica de Yoko vinha pelas costas do rapaz que gelou no mesmo instante, ainda sentindo a raiva em cada palavra que havia saído da boca de sua Comandante.

- Sim, senhora.

Respondeu no mesmo tom em que conversava com as mocinhas, mas Yoko não gostou nada daquilo. Quando se afastaram o suficiente do salão, ela deu meia volta e encarou os olhos azul-marinho do rapaz, ele cambaleava um pouco com o rosto avermelhado pelo efeito da bebida. Ainda fazendo pose, Aaran balançava a taça de vinho com a mão direita, moldando com cuidado um sorriso no rosto.

- Querida Comandante, não fazia idéia de que iria desejar estar a sós com a minha pessoa.

- Coloque-se em seu lugar, cavaleiro! Olhe para si, veja o quão patético esta desta forma! Bêbado e descontrolado! – rugiu Yoko, avançando um passo em direção ao homem que apenas soltou uma risada. – O que é tão engraçado?!

- Você fica irresistível neste vestido.

Completamente audacioso, Aaran deslizou os dedos de sua mão esquerda no pescoço de Yoko e contornou o ombro nu da morena. Seu olhar parou no busto dela, e começou a falar sem ao menos encará-la:

- Devo completar que, você não assusta ninguém vestida desta forma tããão... Peculiar. Esta tentando seduzir alguém? – deu uma risadinha, segurando o colar de Yoko de um modo em que sua mão ficasse em contato a pele branca e sardenta. – Ou já se garantiu dormindo com algum nobre por ai?

Yoko perdeu-se em uma onda de fúria, até hoje ela suportou as brincadeiras insolentes de Aaran em respeito ao pai dele, mas agora havia sido a gota d'água. Sem dar tempo de o rapaz reagir, ela agarrou a mão dele – com toda a força do mundo – e impulsionou o corpo do cavaleiro para cima, jogando-o sobre o ombro (como se ele fosse um saco de batata podre) em um golpe para atordoá-lo. Aaran viu tudo girar e caiu em um baque surdo no chão de pedra, sua cabeça quicou duas vezes, ficando dolorida assim como seu corpo. Desorientado, parte pela bebida, parte pela queda, viu-se ser arrastado pelo braço por sua Comandante que bufava, resmungando insultos ao rapaz.

- ... depois vou arrancar seus braços, jogando para os corvos comerem...

- Espere! Foi uma brincadeira, Yoko, perdoe-me. Eu sou um nobre, posso lhe ajudar a se tornar importante! Podemos casar, pensou? Assim você seria rica e teria o prestigio da alta-sociedade! E... – Yoko parou, chutando as costelas dele.

- Cale-se! Nem em outra vida eu me casaria com alguém como você!

Ele choramingou algo que ela não deu importância e quando chegava perto do salão, o rapaz se desesperou.

- Não pode me expor deste modo!

- Já disse para ficar de boca fechada! – chutou novamente, agora com mais força e isto lhe ajudou a se acalmar.

Cilar deu um pulo ao ver aquela cena, imaginou Yoko sendo repreendida, então, correu até os dois, verificando se alguém havia visto aquilo.

- Comandante! Não faça isto, ele é um nobre! – seu queixo caiu ao vê-la chuta-lo por uma terceira vez.

- Ele mereceu, agora jogue-o no dormitório. Amanhã ele pagará por ter bebido feito um porco e estar neste estado vergonhoso! – a morena soltou o braço dele como se jogasse o lixo fora, olhando ainda com muito ódio. – Você vai desejar nunca ter nascido. Agora vá!

- Sim, senhora.

O cavaleiro ajudou o companheiro a se levantar e o carregou apoiando-o no ombro. Aaran olhou magoado para Yoko, fazendo cena de pobre coitado e injustiçado, jurando mentalmente que um dia ela iria pagar por aquilo. Sem se importar com o olhar de cachorro manso do riquinho e do medo explícito de Cilar, a morena retornou ao salão, sentindo uma imensa vontade de sair gritando de tanta raiva. Estava inconformada com o poder ilusório que o dinheiro dava as pessoas, pois nenhuma moeda de ouro podia deter uma doença grave, nenhuma jóia comprava a vida eterna, nenhum _status_ salvava a pele de alguém dos bárbaros. Este era o tipo de pessoa que ela mais odiava e ao mesmo tempo, sentia pena.

- Tolo com ouro. – riu sozinha do comentário sem humor, encaminhando-se para a sacada do salão.

O céu ficava negro com o passar das horas, as nuvens densas começavam a cobrir as estrelas que a pouco cintilavam. Yoko sentiu uma baforada de ar gélido golpear seu corpo e levantou seu olhar para contemplar Aqua, que planava graciosamente com suas asas semi-translúcidas abertas, criando pequenos cristais de gelo no ar úmido daquela noite.

- Chegou à hora? – perguntou para a criatura mística que rugiu em resposta, misteriosamente, Yoko conseguia compreender o que seu dragão dizia e afirmou com a cabeça. – Então vamos.


	7. Pacto

**7. Pacto**

Aqua sobrevoava a cidade tranqüilamente, dando o tempo necessário para que Yoko se ajeitasse em suas costas com aquele vestido desconfortável. Quando o Dragão sentiu que ela estava segura e preparada para continuar, bateu seguidamente as asas e ganhou altitude, ficando agora acima das nuvens pesadas e negras de chuva.

Era difícil para Yoko saber onde exatamente elas estavam indo, todos os lugares que ela olhava estavam encobertos pelo véu da noite, mas uma coisa era certa: ela estava segura com sua companheira de batalha. Pensando deste modo, a guerreira se permitiu relaxar e aproveitar a linda imagem das luas gêmeas brilhando petulantes no azul marinho do céu noturno.

Yoko avistou uma montanha não muito longe de onde elas voavam, imaginou se aquele seria o lugar onde iriam fazer a tão falada _reunião_ dos Dragões, pois em momento algum Aqua teria diminuído a velocidade, avançando velozmente contra o imenso paredão. A morena se segurou firme e deu um longo e vigoroso grito de animação, aquele estava sendo o momento mais agitado e emocionante do seu dia, quando ela realmente estava se sentindo viva; tão viva quando quanto segurava uma espada em suas mãos, quando enfrentava um inimigo poderoso...

Aqua curvou-se e voou a poucos centímetros das rochas, deixando uma leve camada de gelo no paredão que inclinava cada vez mais. Após a magnífica manobra do Dragão de Gelo, Yoko bateu levemente as duas mãos na carapaça dura e fria de Aqua em um gesto de gratidão, enquanto o dragão emitia um grunhido que mais parecia uma risada, subindo até uma área mais plana onde poderia aterrissar. Ao pousar, as pedras da montanha pareceram pulsar e um brilho azulado começou a ser emanado do interior dos paredões. As rochas pareciam estar vivas, respondendo a aproximação da criatura que se acomodava enquanto Yoko descia de suas costas, impressionada, olhando deslumbrada para todas as direções.

- Este lugar... Parece estar vivo.

As palavras saíram em forma de um sussurro, pois ela sentia um enorme poder, algo puro e sagrado naquele lugar. Intimidada, tirou as sandálias e as segurou com uma das mãos, tocando os pés nas pequenas poças que juntavam nas fissuras entre as pedras, onde água pura e cristalina minava. Aquela era a primeira vez que a morena fazia uma reunião com Aqua, o pouco que sabia sobre a reunião, era que o Dragão e seu parceiro conversavam, e envolvia um poder muito grande ou algo do gênero.

O Dragão cristalino a encarou nos olhos, os movimentos singulares de sua face determinavam os seus sentimentos e a jovem sentiu um enorme carinho vindo do Dragão, um afeto familiar, nobre e acima de tudo, único.

- Imagino como será... – começou a jovem, jogando as palavras sem saber exatamente o que queria dizer, então se corrigiu, ouvindo outro rugido-risada vindo de Aqua. – No que posso lhe ajudar para esta reunião?

Aqua ergueu seu corpo sobre as quatro patas e inclinou seu pescoço sobre Yoko e apontou para uma piscina natural, esta brilhava tanto quanto as paredes, iluminando a rosto milenar da criatura.

- _Encaminhe-se até aqui. Pois será aqui_ _onde faremos o nosso _pacto. – a voz de Aqua era juvenil, animada e feminina aos ouvidos de sua amiga, que se aproximava do local apontado. - _Várias criaturas imaginavam que o poder da imortalidade que existem em nós, os Dragões, consiste em nosso sangue ou em nossos ossos. Tolos._ – a última palavra teve mais ênfase e depois de uma pausa, e da risada de Yoko, a criatura continuou. – _Este poder é a essência de nossas vidas, e isto eles não conseguirão sem a nossa permissão, nós escolhemos aqueles que dividirão a eternidade ao nosso lado._

A guerreira dispensou a feição descontraída e focou naquelas palavras, afinal, seria feito um pacto, esta era a real função da reunião. E então tudo parecia fazer mais sentido, em todas as histórias contadas nos livros e pelas canções dos bardos, não houve uma pessoa sequer que tivera conseguido a imortalidade através dos Dragões, a não ser aqueles escolhidos para compartilhar da fala e de seus conhecimentos. O mito criado pelos homens mais parecia um modo de querer domesticar esses anciões que controlam a existência e os elementos, usar a força deles para fins próprios, ou pior, para fins malignos.

- Este lugar é único para nós?

- _Exclusivo._ – ressaltou Aqua. – _Nosso santuário._

Um sorriso brando surgiu na face da morena que se aproximou lentamente da água iluminada. Seus olhos fitavam as ondulações que a respiração de Aqua criava na piscina e por um instante, imaginou ter visto a imagem de uma mulher, com uma armadura de cristal, de olhos azuis, pele branca e uma expressão séria no rosto extremamente bonito. Porém, bastou um piscar de olhos e a imagem desaparecera, deixando apenas o reflexo do Dragão, ondulado, variando conforme ela bufava contra a água. Yoko riu, balançando a cabeça.

- _Há tempos não a vejo tão animada. _– ironizou o Dragão, alheia a breve visão de Yoko. – _Está empolgada?_

- Sim. É isto. – sorriu novamente, guardando aquela imagem em sua memória, sendo, talvez, a personificação de Aqua. A resposta pelo qual os Dragões falem a língua dos homens.

- _Então vamos dar início ao pacto!_

A guerreira imaginava estar pronta para o tal _ritual_, mas ao ouvir as palavras de Aqua anunciando "o início", seus joelhos começaram a tremer e as suas pernas a fraquejar. Manteve-se de pé apenas pela confiança que, apesar de tudo, permanecia firme com relação ao Dragão. Não sabia o que estava por vir, muitas coisas passavam em sua mente fértil, e a pior idéia que lhe veio foi sobre sacrifícios, afinal, como era este pacto? Quando se trata de um pacto, logo se imagina corpos, sangue, mortes, e então, o que viria agora?

- Vamos. - sua voz mais pareceu um suspiro, soltando o ar que a pouco segurava, sem saber o motivo. Ou talvez soubesse e não queria dizer a si mesma que estava com _medo_.

A montanha pareceu pulsar quando Aqua abriu suas longas asas, dando um rugido alto e estridente. As luzes ofuscaram os olhos da guerreira que com uma das mãos os protegia, enquanto, com dificuldade, olhava para o pequeno lago a sua frente. Uma aura imponente dominava o ar, era tão nítida que Yoko quase podia tocar neste poder, sentia seu corpo repleto dele. Era frio, mortal e ao mesmo tempo... Aconchegante.

Várias palavras começaram a surgir em sua mente e, se deu conta, que era a voz do Dragão Azul. As palavras não faziam sentido, parecia um mantra ou uma linguagem há muito tempo esquecida pelos homens, ou talvez, guardada pelos dragões por várias décadas. Mas, indiferente a isto, Yoko se sentia bem e aos poucos, seus lábios se moviam e repetiam, inconscientemente, as mesmas palavras que ecoavam em sua mente. Quando as palavras acabaram e a reza havia finalmente sido concretizada, a guerreira olhou para o alto, procurando a face de seu dragão e ao respirar, sentiu-se leve, forte e que uma grande ligação havia sido feita entre ela e Aqua. Como se seus corações agora batessem no mesmo ritmo, fazendo delas um único ser, mas com dois corpos. Aqua havia enfim dado a Yoko seu poder. Yoko havia recebido de Aqua a imortalidade.


	8. Dragões

**8. Dragões**

A festa continuava calorosa e após a reunião Drako foi forçado a dançar com um número incontável de mulheres, todas dispostas a conquistar o coração do frio e sereno Mestre de WindBlow. Não houve nenhuma emoção no olhar do rapaz, apenas aquele mesmo sentimento de vazio, de que elas pouco lhe importavam – tanto como nobres ou como pretendentes. Na realidade, ele se encontrava muito mais preocupado em encontrar sua discípula que a pouco havia desaparecido da festa, do que ser cortês com um monte de donzelas artificiais. Sua busca limitava-se apenas com o olhar passando por cada canto daquele extenso salão, sua mente fervilhando para que a música acabasse logo e ele pudesse, de uma vez por todas, dispensar aquelas garotas. Ele suportou mais alguns minutos, que pareciam horas e finalmente disparou pelo salão, desviando com pericia dos casais que ainda estavam finalizando seus passos e ocupavam grande parte do local.

No portão externo do castelo Cilar aguardava o retorno de sua superior, estava de prontidão, guardando a cidade com determinação de aço. Sua postura aprumada mostrava o quanto ele era forte, musculoso e incrivelmente bonito, seu cabelo negro e cumprido balançava com a brisa fria e noturna. Seus olhos castanhos fitavam o céu que a pouco formava nuvens grossas e desafiadoras de uma impiedosa tempestade.

- Que mudança drástica do tempo... – disse para si, desviando o olhar do céu para observar sobre o ombro o Grão-Mestre dos Dragões se aproximando. – Senhor?

- Cilar, onde esta a Comandante?!

A voz sempre serena e onipotente do Governante, agora, estava levemente abalada... Ou seria levemente preocupada?

- Ela esta no salão, senhor.

- Não esta mais. Diga-me, para onde ela foi! – seu olhar afundava-se no do rapaz, como se pudesse devorar a alma dele caso a resposta não fosse de seu agrado, porém ao ver o rapaz negar repetitivamente com a cabeça, suspirou, aliviando o semblante. – Desculpe-me.

- Não há motivos para tal, senhor. Estou a aguardando para a troca de turno, talvez tenha acontecido algo e ela se ausentou, mas tenho certeza que Yoko retornará logo.

O cavaleiro sorriu, tentando amenizar aquela atmosfera que a pouco formara. Já o outro lhe encarava novamente com olhos intimidadores, dando meia volta e retornando por onde havia vindo, balbuciando algo que Cilar não conseguiu compreender, mas que ele tinha certeza: Drako não gostara da forma intima que ele e seus companheiros tratavam a Comandante.

Os Dragões que antes sobrevoavam a cidade ascenderam aos céus e neste instante rondavam o castelo. Drako que a pouco voltara à companhia dos sábios sentiu o chamado das criaturas e partiu, indo de encontro a Snorz – O Dragão Negro – que estava deitado preguiçosamente nos fundos do castelo. Os olhos dourados do Dragão fitaram o Grão-Mestre e depois se fecharam, em um momento de reflexão.

- Todos estão nos aguardando. – anunciou o rapaz, parando de braços cruzados perante o Dragão.

- _Eu sei, pois sou o líder._ – a voz rouca e penetrante de Snorz ressoou e em seguida ele se ergueu, mostrando seu corpo colossal.

- Mostre-me o caminho então, Dragão Negro. – a voz desafiadora de Drako fez o grandalhão soltar uma gargalhada grave, ofensiva.

O Templo de Adamanth fica entre a Colina de Hurf e a Montanha de Piert. Três lugares sagrados para os Dragões, lugares consagrados com os nomes dos primeiros humanos a escutarem os corações dos dragões.

Drako desceu das costas de Snorz e se encaminhou até o centro do Templo. No local não havia teto e as poucas paredes que restaram mostravam ser apenas ruínas, vários pilares de pedra branca eram colocados aleatoriamente pelo território, o chão era de pedra gasta e vegetação brotava entre as rachaduras. Os símbolos espalhados por todos os lados continham a historia dos Tempos Perdidos, da Guerra dos Dragões.

- Estamos aqui reunidos, mestres. – começou Drako, que se curvava lentamente para os Dragões que pousavam um a um nos pilares.

- _Diga-nos, representante dos humanos, o que nos tem a dizer desta era._ – impôs um dos dragões, olhando para a criatura ínfima ao centro.

- Prosperidade. Estamos em um era de prosperar e aproveitar a proteção que nossa cidade nos trás e expandir nossos territórios.

- _Está enganado, criança. A era de prosperidade acabou, outras guerras virão a nos atormentar e vocês pouco poderão fazer por nós._

O Dragão às costas de Drako rugiu, esticando seu longo pescoço. Seu corpo mais parecia com o de uma serpente e suas asas longas e finas faziam sua aparência ainda mais esgueira e desconfiável. Veneno saia de suas narinas e Drako teve de se afastar para não inspirar a toxina letal de Mystiq.

- _Não, não, Mystiq. O rapaz tem razão, agora temos forças para avançar. Vamos levar o nome de Windblow para todos os povos e sair das sombras de uma velha lenda._ – Trattitar, o Dragão da Terra, interviu, lançando um olhar afetuoso ao cavaleiro.

- _Não se esqueçam que temos mais aliados, nossa horda esta crescendo. Ainda faltam muitos dragões para encontrar seus companheiros, mas nossos números estão aumentando... _– agora todos olhavam para Laen, o Dragão do Bosque, que balançava freneticamente suas pequeninas asas, que a muito lembravam as folhas da Arvore da Sabedoria.

- Laen tem razão, o povo de Windblow carrega em seu sangue a descendência dos Escolhidos. Pode levar alguns anos para todos encontrarem os seus companheiros, mas tenho certeza que este dia chegará e então, estaremos prontos.

- _Prontos pra a Guerra Santa?_ – a voz estrondosa de Snorz fez Laen se encolher, o Dragão Negro se aproximou com um rasante, pousando ao lado de Drako, seu bafo quente fez os olhos do rapaz arderem. – _Você tem consciência do que acabou de dizer, humano?_

- Quando for à hora, vamos derrotar os inimigos de vocês.

- _Faça-me rir, criatura inferior. Nem em um milênio vocês conseguiram isto, vocês nunca serão tão fortes quanto _os primeiros_._

Um silêncio ameaçador pousou sobre o lugar e Drako se viu hipnotizado pelo olhar dourado-flamejante do Dragão supremo, mas apesar da aproximação intimidante e das palavras rudes de Snorz, seu coração permanecia firme. Assim como suas palavras:

- Posso não ser mais forte que "os primeiros", mas nunca desistirei de vocês. Nunca abandonarei a causa dos Dragões. Eu fiz este juramento quando houve o pacto, e eu sei que você me escolheu por que há algo em mim em que você confia.

Drako depositou a mão direita sobre o peito e fechou os olhos, sabendo que poderia ser devorado ali mesmo pelo Dragão, mas a única coisa que veio em seguida foi à risada de Snorz e depois de todos os outros. Ele abriu os olhou e fitou confuso ao bando, vendo-os interagir em cumplicidade, até quando Snorz voltou ao seu lugar, o pilar maior e mais bonito do Templo.

- _Faça-me ter certeza de não ter feito a escolha errada._ – terminou Snorz, silenciando-se em seguida.

Um pequeno grupo dessas criaturas místicas conversavam abertamente, o assunto a que tratavam interessou o jovem que virou-se para eles, afim de escutar o restante do dialogo:

_- ... é mesmo uma pena Aqua não estar presente, teria ela em igualdade aos meus pensamentos._ – refletiu Laen, olhando para Fluw e Jasper (respectivamente Dragão do Mar e Dragão Vermelho).

- _E Snorz não seria tão intimidante._ – sussurrou Fluw, para os amigos, se isto fosse possível para Dragões gigantescos. – _Vocês sabem, né? Ela "esfria" os ânimos do todo poderoso._

O trio gargalhou em rugidos e Drako apenas balançou a cabeça, imaginando que não eram apenas os humanos que aprendiam coisas com os Dragões.

- _Por onde anda o Dragão do Gelo? Não é de seu feitio faltar às reuniões_. – perguntou Mystiq a Laen, juntando-se a eles, serpenteando seu gigantesco corpo coberto de escamas púrpuras.

- _Ela foi fazer o pacto com a Yoko. Que é uma gracinha, não é mesmo?_ – Laen novamente se agitou, flutuando sobre o pilar.

- Isto é verdade? Por que não fui informado?

O rapaz foi ignorado pelos Dragões que continuaram a conversar, e impacientemente batia o pé sobre a pedra, trocando seu olhar de Laen até Snorz. O Dragão Negro parecia entediado e a verdadeira razão de estarem reunidos foi totalmente descartada, as criaturas místicas discutiam entre si sobre assuntos aleatórios. Drako viu naquele lugar a festa na qual acabara de sair e que Dragões e Humanos podem ser tão volúveis quando querem, ou melhor, quando não sentem necessidade de estarem atentos a algo importante.

- Vejo que a reunião acaba aqui... – o rapaz suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- _Ninguém lhe avisou, pois não havia motivos para tal._ – a voz de Mystiq era arrastada, as palavras por mais naturais e inocentes, sempre carregavam um pouco do veneno que seu corpo produzia. O Dragão se enrolou no pilar que rachou levemente, esticando-se para o humano a sua frente. – _Quem se importa com uma fêmea da sua espécie?_

- Eu me importo, ela faz parte do meu exército. Ela também luta por vocês, se não me engano. – por instinto Drako levou sua mão até o cabo da espada, revelando uma parte da lâmina negra. Sua testa se enrugava e seu olhar brilhava tanto quanto os olhos ametista do Dragão.

- _Posso levá-lo até onde a vossa senhoria está, Grão-Mestre... Ou não confia em mim?_

Uma gota de suor desceu pela testa do cavaleiro, tentando não respirar fundo enquanto o Dragão Venenoso estava tão próximo de si, entretanto, seu esforço pareceu inútil ao ter a visão levemente embaçada e seus sentidos atordoados. A criatura se aproximou mais, baforando lentamente uma nuvem de veneno pela boca, que pingava um liquido pastoso corroendo o chão aos pés de ambos.

- _Chega! Todos retornem a cidade!_

Snorz rugiu, soltando chamas douradas para o céu e todos que antes tagarelavam, visaram o azul cobalto noturno antes mesmo de ele pronunciar mais alguma palavra, já o Dragão Púrpura fitou novamente o rapaz e só depois de receber um olhar assassino de Snorz, ele saiu, voando para longe.

- _Se ainda deseja ver aquela fêmea, posso levá-lo até lá._ – o Dragão supremo bateu vigorosamente as asas, dispersando o veneno do local e consequentemente bagunçando o cabelo castanho do rapaz.

- Preciso saber se o pacto deu certo. – ele seguiu cambaleante até seu companheiro, sentindo os sintomas do veneno diminuindo lentamente.

- _Carrega preocupações fúteis em seu coração, deveria estar focado em proteger Windblow._

O chão já estava distante dos dois, Drako conseguia sentir o ar puro da noite novamente sobre as costas de Snorz.

- Faça das tuas as minhas palavras. Se me preocupar com meus soldados é um ato fútil, pergunto-me o motivo de sua irritação, talvez seja pela ausência de Aqua? – um sorriso brotou dos lábios do cavaleiro negro e Snorz balançou, jogando o corpo de um lado para o outro.

- _Fique de boca fechada ou morderá a língua caso caia de minhas costas_.


	9. Sangue (Parte I)

**9. Sangue (Parte I)**

O vento forte fazia com que a montanha uivasse, esvoaçando o vestido azul da guerreira que permanecia em pé sobre as rochas. Ela observava a tempestade que formava sobre Windblow e suspirou, sentindo algo lhe incomodar, um sentimento angustiante prendendo seu peito.

- _Esta sentindo alguma coisa, Yoko?_ – o Dragão se aproximou ao vê-la levar a mão sobre o peito.

- Não... Na verdade é apenas um mau pressentimento.

Yoko observou por mais alguns instantes um pequeno borrão mal iluminado pelas luas, à cidade dos Dragões, tão pequena e majestosa vista lá de cima. Logo seu olhar foi atraído por algo voando em alta velocidade em sua direção, era apenas um vulto transpassando as nuvens e se ocultando novamente. Ela gritou Aqua, que rugiu e mostrou as presas quando a outra criatura se revelou diante de sua companheira, mas para a surpresa da morena era seu mestre montado nas costas de Snorz.

O Dragão Azul rugiu novamente e as rochas da montanha mudaram de cor, assumindo uma mescla de azul celeste e preto. A pulsação dos paredões durou apenas alguns segundos e então tudo voltou ao normal, à mesma aura passiva e serena, iluminando agora os quatro.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Yoko, com um tom apreensivo. Seus braços cruzaram sobre o peito e sutilmente, a jovem furtou um olhar para seu Dragão pensando no que conversaram antes... "Lugar exclusivo, hã."

Drako já havia descido das costas de Snorz e a encarava sem nenhuma expressão, olhando cada detalhe da moça – principalmente o conjunto de jóias –, erguendo os braços até a altura do peito e os cruzando, imitando a pose da aluna. O silêncio se propagou naquele lugar e faltou pouco para a jovem repetir a pergunta quando ele começou a falar, ainda com a face nula:

- Eis a questão que eu gostaria de lhe fazer. Por que _você_ esta aqui? – houve uma pausa como se ele aguardasse a resposta, mas em tão pouco tempo ele continuou. – É desta forma que você age? Abandonando seu posto, deixando a cidade sem se pronunciar. Tomando de ações sem o meu consentimento, vejo que temos alguma coisa errada aqui.

- Alguma coisa errada? A única coisa errada aqui é este seu tom arrogante!

Yoko assumiu uma postura defensiva, sentindo as farpas daquelas palavras lhe ferindo o corpo. Desejou estar com sua armadura novamente e agora, equipada de sua lança Soul Steal, assim poderia afrontá-lo, mas afinal por que ele estava agindo desta forma? Seria pelo modo em que ela o abordou? Ou ele era contra seu pacto com Aqua?

- Não se trata de arrogância, cobro de ti responsabilidade!

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Aqua e Snorz acomodaram-se sobre as pedras. O Dragão Negro a acolheu sob suas asas e encostou sua face junto à dela, silenciosamente, assistindo o Mestre de Windblow trocando palavras com a Comandante dos Dragões Azuis.

- Responsabilidade? – rebateu a jovem, avançando alguns passos até ele. – Deixe-me ver, quem foi que convidou todos os soldados para uma festa sem fundamentos? Ora, não fui EU! – sua voz estava alterada, histérica, seus movimentos eram sem graça, masculinos de mais para quem estava com um traje tão bonito. – Você esta agindo como se eu fosse sua criada, ou melhor, sua propriedade! Onde já se viu?! Não lhe devo satisfação do que faço ou deixo de fazer, de onde vou ou deixo de ir!

- Já chega! Você não compreende? Eu nunca disse isto e pelos céus abaixe seu tom de voz.

- Compreender o que? – ignorando o pedido dele, Yoko continuou gritando, parando a alguns centímetros de distância do rapaz. – Ser escolhido pelos Dragões não faz de você um homem melhor!

- E quem seria bom o suficiente para você? Cilar? Klauss? ...Aaran?!

Drako a agarrou pelos punhos e a puxou para perto, o suficiente para fitar os olhos castanhos e sentir a respiração da moça. Entretanto ela fazia de tudo para se livrar daquilo, rosnando baixo, olhando feito fera para aquele homem a sua frente que vez ou outra jogava os olhos para as jóias que lhe enfeitavam, indiscretamente.

- Então é isto que pensa de mim? – as palavras saíram entre os dentes, enquanto ela soltava lentamente a respiração, deixando as sandálias caírem de sua mão.

- Sempre esteve de gracejo com seus "homens", não é assim que você costuma chamá-los? – não poderia haver mais ironia naquelas palavras, que no final da frase, ele ainda soltou um "hm" apenas para contrariá-la.

- Você está...? – a jovem se sobressaltou, arregalando os olhos com uma expressão descrente, deixando em seguida um sorriso formar em seus lábios.

Ele estava... com ciúmes? Era isto mesmo?

- Não estou! Não me interessa quem lhe deu essas jóias, pouco me importa se você foi cortejada por alguém e-

Yoko o interrompeu com uma gargalhada, movendo os ombros nus para cima e para baixo. O rapaz corou subitamente, dando forma ao rosto que a pouco lembrava uma paisagem. A jovem aos poucos foi se controlando e após terminar sua extravagância, colou o rosto ao peitoral de seu mestre e ficou ali, acalmando a respiração atropelada.

- Vossa Excelência se equivocou. Estas jóias me foram emprestadas pelo Sábio Megrat.

- Por que ele faria isto? – a pergunta saiu sussurrante, Drako não queria irritá-la novamente. Enquanto falava aproveitava para apoiar levemente o queixo sobre a cabeça da jovem, sentindo o perfume que vinha de seus cabelos.

- As jóias pertenceram à esposa dele, já falecida. Ele insistiu para que eu ficasse, dizendo que elas combinavam comigo e que ela ficaria feliz se alguém como eu as usasse.

O cavaleiro pendeu levemente a cabeça para o lado, visualizando o Sábio neste momento rindo pelas suas costas. Ele era o único que sabia de seus sentimentos e que aparentemente era a favor do casal ficar junto. O rapaz suspirou, pegando a mão dela para então depositar um beijo, vendo-a rosar; desviando ligeiramente o olhar.

- Não tive oportunidade de lhe tirar para dançar...

- Sou uma péssima parceira, vou acabar pisando no seu pé.

- Eu posso suportar isto, só não agüentaria um "não" como resposta.

Yoko se aproximou, desajeitada, sem saber como deveria ficar para a dança. Drako a puxou para perto, colando seus corpos outra vez, abaixando o rosto para tê-lo ao lado dela. Ele a conduziu para a direita, depois girou e foi para a esquerda, dando tempo para a jovem se acostumar com o passo, mesmo que fosse estranho dançar sem música.

Os Dragões se ergueram e bateram as asas para um vôo baixo, dançando sobre o casal. O vento cantava conforme eles subiam e desciam e com murmúrios formaram a melodia. "Um, dois, um dois" eram as palavras suaves que mantinham a dança organizada e hipnotizante.

O passo diminuía lentamente, tornando-se apenas um balançar para cá e para lá. Os dois se encaravam, permanecendo assim por um momento, um olhando para o outro de forma carinhosa. Drako respirou fundo – como se tomasse coragem – e a acariciou o rosto, contornando do queixo até a orelha, onde escondeu uma mecha que esvoaçava com o vento, sentindo a pele quente e sedosa da jovem, assim como há muito havia imaginado. Seus lábios se abriram levemente e ela se aproximou de modo em que pudesse tocar a sua pele junto a dele. Yoko desejava um beijo, por mais que seus pensamentos dissessem o contrário, pois agora, não importava o que ele era para o povo de Windblow ou o que ele representava aos Dragões, antes de tudo... Ele era o amor de sua vida.

-/-/-

A festa continuava e o povo brindava pela paz da cidade, do lado de fora os guardas barravam uma garota que andava inquieta, pedindo com educação para falar com o Grão-Mestre. Eles analisavam o vestido simples e amarelo da jovem – que não parecia ter mais que dezoito anos –, considerando-o pobre comparado ao vestido que as baronesas usavam.

- Por favor, eu preciso dar um recado urgente a ele. – implorou pela décima vez, juntando as mãos em uma prece. – Windblow esta em perigo!

- Vá embora mulher, estamos ocupados PROTEGENDO Windblow. – disse o guarda, cuspindo as palavras sobre ela que se afastou muito triste pelo modo em que foi tratada.

- _Ele_ disse que uma pessoa de coração puro iria acreditar em mim... Não posso desistir! – ela sussurrou para si, olhando ao redor, procurando outros modos de chegar até o interior do salão.

Observou os caminhos que havia antes das escadarias que davam acesso a festa, imaginando que algum deles levaria até os fundos do castelo, sendo possível adentrar pela cozinha ou pela passagem dos empregados. Animada, deu um sorriso, escolhendo um dos caminhos e seguiu o mais rápido que conseguia.

-/-/-

O teto parecia familiar para o rapaz que acabara de acordar. Sentia um dor insuportável lhe martelar a cabeça, o que prejudicava seu raciocino e sua memória. Forçou a vista para enxergar melhor o cômodo, havia camas, porém ele estava jogado de qualquer jeito no chão. Respirou fundo e suspirou, sentindo um leve odor de álcool vindo de sua boca, fazendo sua memória retornar em um lampejo.

Yoko o espancou.

Cilar pediu desculpas e o trancou no dormitório.

Ele passou mal e caiu no chão, onde agonizou por alguns instantes.

E finalmente desmaiou.

Bom, pelo menos Aaran havia se lembrado dos últimos instantes de seu dia e desejou profundamente não ter que se recordar disto novamente. Praguejou, chutando tudo ao seu caminho, procurando na penumbra seus pertences, principalmente sua armadura e espada. Apesar do grande azar de ter irritado a única pessoa do mundo em que seus _status_ não significavam nada, alegrou-se em não ter sido envergonhado em plena festa, seria desonroso caso seu pai o visse naquele estado lamentável.

Preparou-se na escuridão, ajustando sua armadura como se não fosse necessário qualquer tipo de luz para lhe guiar. Há tempos usando estes equipamentos que suas mãos sabiam sozinhas o que era necessário fazer para colocar cada parte do peitoral, ombreiras, e apertar as fivelas que mantinha cada pedaço em seu devido lugar. A lâmina da espada brilhou levemente ao ser desembainhada e ele sorriu, imaginando o que poderia fazer para punir aquela maldita que lhe causou tamanha humilhação.

Voltou à realidade e se posicionou para chegar até a porta sem trombar em alguma cama ou derrubar algum objeto pelo caminho, parando exatamente a um passo da saída. Contou até três e chutou a porta com força, fazendo-a gemer e trincar, rindo pela eficiência de seu golpe, repetindo-o, quebrando o suficiente para abri-la. Respirou fundo ao sentir o vento batendo em seu rosto, estava livre novamente e agora, completamente irritado.

- Hora de fazer justiça! – bradou, estufando o peito e erguendo a espada. – Hora de fazer vingança!

Sua gargalhada ecoou entre as torres negras e os paredões, repetindo várias vezes as suas palavras, o que pareceu maneiro para ele. Seu momento de descontração foi interrompido quando ele notou alguém se aproximando, o que era estranho pelo local onde estava.

- Quem está ai?! – Perguntou com a voz grossa, tomando uma posição de defesa.

- C-com licença, estou procurando a entrada da cozinha...

A garota surgiu de trás de um pilar, um tanto tímida, olhando para todas as direções exceto para o cavaleiro. Aaran se aproximou, abaixando a espada.

- Você não parece uma empregada, o que quer no castelo? – ele a avaliava, coisa que pareceu incomodar a moça. – Se não responder terei de prendê-la!

- Ah! – disse ela, dando um pulinho. – É uma emergência! Windblow será atacada durante a tempestade, preciso anunciar ao mestre o que vai acontecer, mas ninguém acredita em mim!

- Qual é o seu nome? – sua expressão era séria e pensativa, ele parecia analisar o que havia ouvido agora, enquanto aguardava a garota responder.

- Azakura, senhor.

Aaran sorriu, reconhecendo somente agora quem era a moça. Ela era a florista da cidade e a responsável pelas flores usadas na festa, uma pessoa simples, não estudada, porém o que havia o deixado confuso era como ela sabia sobre este "suposto ataque". O silencio dele estava deixando a garota aflita, seus olhos castanho-avermelhados piscavam constantemente aguardando alguma palavra.

- Parece que Drako iria se ausentar da festa por algum motivo, mas a Comandante deve estar nos portões do sul. Vamos comunicá-la e esperar a decisão dela.

- Obrigada! Muito obrigada!

Azakura agradeceu, pegando nas pontas do vestido e fazendo um cumprimento ao cavaleiro. Seus cabelos negros caíram sobre sua face e o rapaz riu, afagando a cabeça dela.

- O senhor não parece ser uma pessoa má, _ele_ estava certo. – sorriu, arrumando o cabelo. Seus olhos fecharam com o gesto, dando um ar inocente a moça.

- Humph. E quem seria "ele"? – bufou, revirando os olhos.

- Meu Dragão, Somniatis.

A florista mal havia terminado de falar e o cavaleiro a agarrou pelo braço, arrastando-a para os portões do sul. Ela tentava acompanhar o ritmo dele, mas suas pernas não agüentaram o que fez ele a pegar no colo e continuar, seguindo mais rápido do que antes.

Somniatis. Este nome era uma lenda até mesmo aos Cavaleiros Azuis, alguns Dragões diziam que ele havia desaparecido pelo mundo, abandonando Windblow por eras. Por que ele havia voltado agora? Quais motivos fizeram o Dragão Fada retornar?

- Me coloque no chão! – pediu Azakura ao chegarem ao portão, onde vários cavaleiros estavam de guarda. – Isto é constrangedor, por favor, me coloque no chão!

- Desculpa...

Ele a colocou no chão com delicadeza, chamando a atenção dos outros ao seu redor. Ninguém se aproximou, apenas olhavam com desprezo para o rapaz, imaginando que ele tivesse agarrado a moça contra vontade dela. Alguém que estava no meio do grupo gritou por ordem, movendo-os para suas posições. Aaran imaginou Yoko, mas a voz era masculina, fazendo-o relaxar interiormente.

- Como você saiu do dormitório? – perguntou Cilar, já imaginando a tortura que o amigo passaria caso Yoko descobrisse isto.

- Isto não importa, onde esta a... A Comandante? – o rapaz gaguejou, fazendo o outro rir.

- Não sei, Drako a procurou mais cedo... Ela desapareceu... Mas enfim, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Azakura afirmou com a cabeça, recebendo a atenção do outro cavaleiro. Cilar observava o rosto pálido e jovem da moça, analisando os traços orientais de seus olhos, ficando fascinado pela beleza simples e única dela.

- Ah, ham. Seremos atacados. – Aaran bagunçou o cabelo, dando uma cotovelada no outro.

- Atacados? Impossível, quem seria insano ao ponto de atacar durante uma tempestade... – o rapaz olhou apreensivo para o amigo e depois para a garota. – Bem no momento que a Comandante e o Líder da cidade estão ausentes...? Droga! Doromir! – gritou, virando-se para o grupo de soldados mais próximo. – Mova as tropa para a entrada da cidade, desça a guarda do castelo para as ruelas e os internos, que se posicionem nas duas entradas do castelo!

- O que esta havendo irmão? – perguntou Doromir, se aproximando atento as ordens.

- Estamos em estado de alerta! – anunciou Cilar, falando o mais alto possível.

- Sim, senhor. Vamos!

Os soldados começaram a se locomover pela cidade, às ordens lentamente chegando a eles. Os Dragões Azuis estavam preocupados com o desaparecimento de seus companheiros colossais, caso houvesse uma batalha já estariam em desvantagem.

O céu se iluminou e em seguida gritou gravemente, despencando uma chuva avassaladora sobre a cidade. A tempestade golpeava os telhados das casas, causando um ruído incomodante para os soldados que corriam de um lado ao outro, e se não bastasse o barulho, a chuva intensa atrapalhava a visualização das ruelas, turvando a paisagem e deixando-a confusa.

Aaran e Cilar conseguiram colocar Azakura dentro da festa e anunciaram aos Sábios sobre o alerta, pedindo o auxilio deles para proteger o povo que festejava, alheios a tensão que pousara sobre a cidade.

- Cuide-se jovem. – pediu o cavaleiro de cabelos longos, curvando-se levemente diante da florista.

- O senhor também. – sorriu, olhando de forma meiga a ele. – E o senhor também! – ela desviou o olhar para Aaran que observava pela porta a chuva forte lá fora.

- Obrigado, bom guarde uma garrafa de vinho para quando eu voltar. – ele riu, saindo em seguida, acompanhado do amigo.

Os dois pegaram cavalos no estábulo do castelo e correram até a entrada da cidade, onde Doromir aguardava junto de outros cavaleiros. Aaran teve dificuldades de guiar seu cavalo, este parecia assustado, temente em continuar, o que não era diferente ao outro cavaleiro que brigava com as rédeas. Seguiram o máximo que puderam e soltaram os animais, que fugiram tão rápido entre as ruas, deixando-os continuar por mais algumas quadras a pé.

Os soldados formavam uma barreira na entrada principal da cidade, ficando a frente os veteranos de batalha: Doromir, Klauss e Migeran. O trio estava atento a qualquer movimentação ou ruído de pessoas ou qualquer tipo de criatura que poderiam se aproximar, fixados na floresta ao norte e as campinas ao leste. Cilar passou por todos e tocou de leve a mão sobre o ombro do irmão, que permaneceu na mesma postura.

- Alguma novidade?

- Nada. Podemos estar fazendo alarde por pouca coisa. Não acredito que possamos ser atacados nestas circunstancias. – Doromir sorriu por de baixo do elmo, mostrando um olhar brincalhão ao irmão. – Mas como você é o mais velho, vou permanecer aqui até o amanhecer se necessário.

- Oh, que bonitinha a irmandade desses dois!

Aaran surgiu entre eles, afastando-os para se juntar ao grupo. Ninguém se esforçou para demonstrar companheirismo ao cavaleiro, apenas bufaram e voltaram a observar a entrada.

- Idiota. – Klauss bateu com força contra o elmo de Aaran que se virou para encará-lo.

- Qual é a sua, hein? – o arruaceiro revidou o ato, usando de mais força.

- Você é um idiota, apenas isto.

- Ei! Podem parar! – pediu Migeran, acariciando a barba ruiva mal feita. – Parecem duas mocinhas!

- Quem é mocinha aqui?

Agora era Klauss quem se voltara contra o companheiro, tirando o capacete e mostrando sua expressão fria, com os lábios contorcidos de raiva. Seu cabelo loiro grudava em seu rosto, agora todo molhado, marcando com varias linhas a sua testa larga. O veterano se afastou, ainda furioso, indo até os portão e apontou para fora com desdém.

- Estamos nessa droga de chuva por nada. Isto é patético, principalmente sendo liderado por uma pessoa tão covarde quanto Cilar! Me recuso a continuar aqui parado.

- Se você tiver algum jogo de cartas no bolso, podemos descontrair caso esteja se sentindo entediado, Klauss. – Aaran estendeu a mão para o loiro, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico. – Vamos, onde esta as cartas?

- Chega!

A voz de Cilar foi abafada por um estrondo, todos olharam para o céu que brilhou por um segundo e se apagou, sendo novamente riscado pela chuva. O grupo voltou à atenção para seus veteranos, vendo a expressão raivosa de Klauss sendo transformada em dor. O riquinho mimado olhou confuso para o outro vendo o corpo do companheiro pender para frente, caindo totalmente sem apoio no chão.

- KLAUSS!

Aaran se jogou para frente, acudindo o rapaz, vendo três flechas perfurando os espaços ínfimos que a armadura deixava desprotegido. O loiro não se movia mais, seus olhos azuis estavam sem foco, sua vida esvaia com rapidez, mais rápido do que a flecha que havia lhe ferido o corpo.

Os guerreiros ficaram em estado de torpor, observando com os olhos arregalados a paisagem distorcida pela chuva, e ao longe avistaram uma grande massa se aproximando. Eram lentos. O avanço parecia mais uma caminhada, deixando o suspense dominar a todos, fazendo-os prender o ar. Não havia bandeiras, não havia gritos de guerra, apenas o som um pouco mais claro dos passos do inimigo sobre as pedras da estrada.

Cilar ergueu a mão, acenando para os arqueiros se prepararem. Uma salva de flechas foi lançada, caindo a alguns metros dos inimigos. O vento e a chuva atrapalhavam bastante, mas o primeiro tiro haviam sido apenas para medirem a força e fazerem seus cálculos e na próxima vez eles não erraram. A segunda demanda caiu como a chuva sobre o outro exercito, acertando-os em cheio, mas a reação do inimigo continuou sendo a mesma. Avançar. Os feridos pelo ataque caíram e foram pisoteados pelos que estavam caminhando atrás, ninguém fez questão de se proteger ou defender com escudos. Esta ação deixou os cavaleiros de Windblow abalados, observando um exercito sem medo marchando para o portão. Os da primeira fileira avançaram feito animais ao avistar os guerreiros de armadura azul, jogando-se sobre eles com golpes brutais.

Aaran teve o peitoral de sua armadura amassado por uma clava de ferro, sendo jogado para trás. Ergueu-se com velocidade, retomando a postura ofensiva. Aproveitou para avaliar o homem gigantesco a sua frente e se a sua memória estava boa, ou pelo menos melhor de quando acordou no dormitório, ele poderia jurar que já havia visto aquele homem em algum lugar. Avançou sobre o inimigo sem perder mais tempo, virando o torso sobre o quadril para se esquivar de outro golpe, ganhando tempo e mantendo o apoio sobre seus pés, estocando com força a garganta do gigante.

Os veteranos recuaram, perdendo as defesas do portão principal agora que estava cheio com o exercito inimigo. Cilar estava intrigado, tentando identificar quem eram os audaciosos de armadura carmesim que atacavam a cidade, mas bastou um olhar sobre o brasão na capa do guerreiro que parecia ser o líder daquela tropa para ele identificar: eram os Cavaleiros do Pântano, guerreiros que foram assolados por eles alguns dias atrás.

Por que eles estavam atacando assim, subitamente? Vingança? E de onde surgiu essa força avassaladora que antes não existia?

- Recuar! – bradou Cilar, acenando para seus amigos, gritando com todo o seu fôlego. – Eles já dominaram o portão, vamos recuar e retomar a nossa formação!

O caos se espalhava entre aqueles que foram rendidos pelos Carmesins, entre esses estava Doromir, sendo desarmado tão facilmente que ele custou acreditar que seus companheiros haviam realmente derrubado esses guerreiros anteriormente. Ele tentou recuar, sacando um punhal, encarando o General da tropa inimiga, mas foi golpeado pelo flanco direito, cambaleando em direção ao irmão que o observava.

- Não! – gritou o mais velho, vendo o pânico dominar o olhar de seu irmão.

- Cilar...

Suas palavras não chegaram até o outro, pois seu crânio foi esmagado cruelmente por um único golpe de um mangual, espalhando sangue para todos os lados, manchando o rosto pintado do guerreiro que o executara.

- Esta noite Windblow vai cair... – o General Carmesim avançou até o corpo inanimado de Doromir, pisoteando-o com força. – ... e voltará a ser apenas uma lenda.

-/-/-

As luas gêmeas brilhavam sobre as nuvens, iluminando Drako e Yoko naquele momento tão aguardado pelo casal. Seus corações batiam acelerados, estavam ansiosos pelo beijo e faltava tão pouco... Quando Drako sentiu a presença de um Dragão. Por instinto ele puxou Yoko para trás de si, protegendo-a enquanto sacava sua espada negra e apontava para a criatura que planava sobre a montanha.

Ele era enorme, talvez até maior que Snorz, seu corpo era todo branco, tendo sobre as escamas do pescoço algo que lembrava uma plumagem fina e flutuante. Suas asas eram longas, com a curvatura semelhante à de uma ave. Seu olhar transmitia muita sabedoria e um ar intimidante. A cor esverdeada de seus olhos era tão bonita quanto uma esmeralda.

- _Os males afrontam as nossas vontades, anunciando o avanço das trevas sobre a nossa cidade._ – sua voz era sedutora, falando cada palavra lentamente, atraente. – _Pouco falta para perderem a fé, mas trago a todos a esperança em seus sonhos..._

- _Somniatis!_ – Snorz rugiu, agitado, movendo sua calda violentamente. – _Saia deste solo sagrado, traidor._

- _Ele nos trás uma mensagem, vamos escutá-lo._ – Aqua pediu, ficando entre o Dragão Negro e o Dragão Fada. – _O que vem a nos atormentar?_

- _Aqueles que não têm face..._ – o Dragão sussurrou, pousando ainda distante dos outros. – _Eles deram poder aos humanos e agora seu povo vai perecer, caso não se apressem._

- Windblow está sendo atacada! – o Grão-Mestre virou-se para seu companheiro, surpreso, diminuindo a sua distância em passos largos. – Precisamos voltar!

- _Dei meu sinal para as pessoas, mas todos vivem a ilusão da paz. Somente _ela_ me ouviu e hoje é minha dona._ – o Dragão Branco suspirou, batendo as asas lentamente. – _Ela fizera a parte que lhe fora designada, cabe a vocês fazerem a suas._

- Vamos Aqua, se a cidade estiver em batalha agora, não sei como os soldados agiram sem alguém para comandá-los.

- _Yoko, eu preciso te explicar algumas coisas sobre a sua imortalidade..._ – Aqua tentou terminar de falar, mas a jovem já havia subido em suas costas.

- Eu escuto isto depois, a prioridade é defender Windblow.

Snorz ficou incomodado com o outro lhe encarando, mas voou em direção a cidade junto de Aqua. Somniatis observou eles partirem e então ergueu seu olhar para as luas e as estrelas.

- _Desejo intimamente em meus sonhos que seja apenas estes cavaleiros os nossos inimigos, ou não será apenas Windblow quem desaparecerá e sim todos os meus semelhantes... A guerra apenas começou._


	10. Sangue (Parte II)

**10. Sangue (Parte II)**

A chuva golpeava o rosto pálido de Cilar, misturando-se com as lágrimas que escorriam sem a permissão do cavaleiro. Um nó formara em sua garganta e o rapaz precisou de um segundo para acreditar no que acabara de ver. Sentia-se zonzo e levemente enjoado, suas mãos tremiam e aos poucos seu corpo relaxava em sintoma de desistência. Seus olhos fitaram as pedras acinzentadas, agora, tingidas pelo sangue de seu irmão mais novo, no qual ele insistia em chamá-lo mentalmente.

Os Cavaleiros do Reino abaixaram seus arcos e sacaram as armas que carregavam para um combate a curta distância, agora que o inimigo misturava-se aos aliados, não havia motivos para outra salva de flechas. Formaram uma meia lua logo atrás dos Dragões Azuis e aguardavam alguma ordem ser executada, sentindo a tensão do combate aumentar com a aproximação animalesca dos Carmesins.

O som agudo de ferro contra ferro marcava o compasso desta batalha, assim como os passos rasteiros sobre a pedra e a lama. Os Dragões Azuis viam o avanço inimigo e nada podiam fazer para deter, ou assim pensavam ou simplesmente não queriam mais enfrentar uma força avassaladora como esta. Estavam fugindo, acovardando-se entres as casas e as ruelas, correndo por suas vidas, fugindo da morte que estava ficando cada vez mais próxima.

- COVARDES!

A voz ecoou, quebrando o misto de tensão e fúria da batalha. Aaran tremia por dentro, tremia de ódio. Tremia pela impotência, pela covardia de seus companheiros, pela fraqueza de espírito, incapacidade... Olhou para o amigo que se rendia sem ao menos lutar e isto o irritou absurdamente. Correu sobre o sangue dos guerreiros mortos e o agarrou pelo braço, puxando com todas as forças o corpo moribundo do rapaz que nem ao menos pareceu se importar com o deslocamento. Cilar permanecia com os olhos sobre o corpo do irmão, sentindo um grande buraco abrir em seu peito, lembrando de todos os sonhos que o mais novo compartilhava entre risadas com ele. Tudo acabara ali, sem chances ou oportunidades e quem era o _culpado_?

- Cilar volte a si! – pediu Aaran após arrastá-lo para um lugar vazio. – Ele está morto, você não pode fazer mais nada por Doromir.

O cavaleiro moveu o rosto para fitar o de cabelos cor de mel, vendo a resposta sobre o culpado sendo moldada pela chuva logo diante de seus olhos. Aaran. Ele era o culpado. Ele matou seu irmão e seus companheiros. Não havia outra resposta, era ele quem sempre causava o transtorno no grupo. O responsável pela desordem, pelo egoísmo e irritação da equipe. A maçã podre do balde. A escória...

- A culpa é sua. – a voz do guerreiro saiu fraca, rouca e completamente sem sentimentos. Seu olhar tornava-se frio, deixando a amargura modelar em sua face uma expressão de ódio.

- Culpa? Do que você esta falando? Estamos sendo massacrados por esses bastardos e você esta falando sobre culpa? Tudo bem, depois eu pago seja o que for, mas coloque ordem no nosso exército! Agora!

- Seu desgraçado! – o rapaz urrou, jogando-se contra o outro.

Aaran desviou da investida patética do amigo, vendo o quanto ele estava transtornado. Não houve uma vez em que o rapaz vira Cilar naquele estado, era deprimente e ao mesmo tempo revoltante. Já o moreno não tinha forças para continuar o confronto, a única coisa que ainda deixava seus pés firmes no chão era o fato do culpado de tudo aquilo estar a sua frente, a pessoa quem ele chamava de amigo e que agora, não passa de um grande desgraçado.

- Você esta sendo patético... – a voz irônica de Aaran não ajudava muito a situação, sendo que o outro rapaz avançava novamente em outra tentativa frustrada de golpeá-lo.

- Você matou Doromir! Seu maldito, você condenou a todos! – as palavras saiam atropeladas. A cena repetindo-se várias e várias vezes na mente do mais velho.

- Eu o matei...?

A pergunta ficou solta no ar enquanto a chuva molhava os dois severamente. O loiro retirou o elmo e passou a mão sobre a cabeça, formulando algo. Foram apenas alguns segundos ali, mas era o tempo suficiente para tomar uma decisão:

- E daí? – Cilar olhou o "amigo" lhe fitar, que continuou falando. – E daí se eu o matei. Eles morreram por que eram fracos. Você também é fraco e deveria ter morrido há alguns minutos a trás. Mas não pense que eu fui misericordioso com você, Cilar. – houve outra pausa, então o loiro gargalhou, moldando um olhar cínico. – Infelizmente você é o único que aqueles idiotas obedecem e por mais nobre que sejam as minhas ações, eles não me dariam ouvidos. Então faça um favor a sua pobre alma, não apenas a alma, aliás, mas isto não vem ao momento e faça algo realmente útil a Windblow.

As mãos de Cilar grudaram no pescoço de Aaran no próximo instante, surpreendendo o cavaleiro. Este se debatia desajeitado, sendo empurrado contra a parede pela força súbita que surgira no amigo, Cilar estava fora de si.

- Ótimo! Isso mesmo... Mate-me! Jogue o resto de dignidade que existe dentro de você e tire a minha vida, mostre para todos o monstro que há dentro de ti. E depois apodreça em um calabouço fétido por ter matado um nobre! Vamos, se apresse! – um sorriso insano moldava os lábios do rapaz, que perdia o fôlego aos poucos, ficando rouco ao termino da instigação.

- Você não vai me envenenar com estas palavras!

Instantaneamente ele o soltou, deixando o corpo antes suspenso no ar, apoiar-se no chão, cambaleante, como uma marionete com as cordas recém cortadas. Cilar trincava os dentes, cerrando os punhos com força, virando-se bruscamente para socar o rosto do outro e só então partiu para a batalha. O nó que existia em sua garganta havia desaparecido e agora ele conseguia pensar com mais clareza, para sua infelicidade aquele idiota que ficara para trás tinha toda a razão. Ele tinha que trazer ordem ao exército, era seu dever. Não havia mais tempo para lamentar, era hora de lutar e com isto pensou na Comandante e imaginou quais palavras ele usaria para explicar esta desunião e humilhação que estavam passando... Como explicaria ao Mestre a dominação do inimigo que há alguns dias sucumbiu aos pés dos Dragões Azuis? Não havia respostas ou desculpas, pensou ele, pois não haveria derrota!

Os soldados de Windblow avistaram Cilar surgir das sombras, com a postura ereta e o olhar de um felino. Sua mão segurava firmemente a espada erguida diante a chuva insistente, chamando a atenção dos que fugiam envergonhados. Vagarosamente enchia o peito e com a voz cheia de incentivo, começou:

- Não somos fracos! – os olhares dos soldados caíram sobre o rapaz. – Nossa força não está em nossa Comandante, no Mestre ou simplesmente nos Dragões... Nossa força está em nossos corações! A coragem que nos faz estar aqui é por todos aqueles que desejamos proteger e por todos aqueles que não podem lutar ao nosso lado. Vamos construir um amanhã com suor e sangue! Somos como Windblow, uma brisa leve no céu que se transformará em tempestade para derrotar o inimigo!

Todos ouviram aquelas palavras e olharam para as próprias mãos com um amargo arrependimento, voltando os passos que deram com a mesma determinação que havia na voz de Cilar.

- Não seremos uma lenda! Não seremos um mito! Nós seremos vencedores!

O grito de guerra soou alto e claro para o inimigo ouvir, era à hora de contra-atacar.

-/-/-

Snorz e Aqua sobrevoavam Windblow com extrema pericia, fazendo movimentos circulares para deter que a chuva e o vento derrubassem seus companheiros que se seguravam sobre suas costas. Antes de chegarem até os limites da cidade, o Dragão Supremo parou, dando sinal para sua companheira fazer o mesmo, e ao planarem levemente no ar, escutaram o rugido da batalha. Drako acariciou o pescoço de seu dragão, pedindo para ele descer sobre a cidade e entrar na guerra que parecia estar em seu clímax, mas o mesmo se recusou a continuar, jogando o corpo para cima, se afastando do reino.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou Yoko, vendo-os recuar.

- _Snorz notou alguma coisa..._

- Drako? – ela acenou para seu mestre e viu a expressão de surpresa surgir no rosto do rapaz. – Vamos logo!

- Não dá, há uma barreira detendo o avanço dos Dragões.

A moça olhou para trás, sentido no qual Drako apontara e avistou uma horda de Dragões agitados e furiosos. Laen – o Dragão Verde – se aproximou, acenando a cauda para Aqua e Yoko.

- _Mestre! Mestre! O que faremos?!_ – suas asas batiam rapidamente, zunindo forte. – _Não podemos entrar, não estou gostando disto, nossos companheiros estão em perigo!_

- Acalme-se Laen. – fora Drako quem respondeu ao Dragão. – Eu e Snorz vamos quebrar o feitiço, mas precisamos nos concentrar.

O Dragão acenou a cabeça afirmando e depois voltou ao grupo que aguardava ansioso, Aqua também se afastou e parou ao lado de Laen. Fluw, o Dragão Marinho, rugiu para os céus e subitamente a chuva se acalmara, tornando-se uma fina e fria garoa.

- _Assim está melhor._ – concluiu satisfeito, direcionando o olhar negro para o amigo de fogo logo atrás. – _Agora só falta você esquentar as coisas, amigão_.

Jasper demonstrou animação movimentando a sua face, mas não se pronunciou, deixando o silêncio voltar ao grupo que observava Drako e Snorz com muita atenção.

- Aqua... – sussurrou a jovem, curvando o corpo sobre a criatura, mas sem tirar os olhos do Mestre de Windblow.

- _Sim?_

- Drako ficará bem? – seu rosto corou, contudo não se preocupou em escondê-lo, já que a luz das luas mal conseguia ultrapassar as nuvens espessas para revelar seu acanhamento.

- _Sim, ele ficará._

Drako estava de pé sobre as costas de Snorz, ambos recitavam palavras arcanas. Magia que somente o Mestre dos Dragões poderia usar, um poder dado aos humanos para derrotar o maior inimigo destas criaturas místicas: os Sem Face. As palavras continuavam em uma seqüência quase sussurrante, sem pausas, criando uma aura ao redor da dupla. A barreira foi revelada após alguns instantes em que estavam fazendo o encanto, mostrando símbolos e marcas estranhas que mudavam de forma como se estivessem vivos, ou melhor, como se pedissem para ser soltos. A extensão da barreira ia além do chão, cobrindo a cidade desde a terra até o céu e no primeiro sinal que a magia estava fazendo efeito, uma grande rachadura formou-se no topo e um grito sufocante de morte se elevou.

- _Será que vamos conseguir chegar a tempo?_ – Fluw perguntou para Jasper, vendo o outro completamente sereno.

- _Creio que este apelo não seja reflexo da batalha..._ – sussurrou a criatura colossal. –_ Me parece que a barreira foi feita com almas..._

O Dragão Marinho abaixou a cabeça em reflexão, imaginando quantas pessoas teve que morrer para esta barreira existir, enquanto isto os gritos de ódio e libertação aumentavam. A barreira contraiu e quebrou por completo, deixando as almas se tornaram pequenas luzes flutuando entre todos. Yoko ficou impressionada, nunca imaginaria ver um espectro tão nítido a sua frente, seu Dragão pediu para que ela ficasse atenta ao que iria acontecer agora, pois esta seria a única vez que poderia presenciar algo tão bonito e triste.

Um dos Dragões se afastou do grupo e avançou além de Snorz e Drako. Suas asas eram bem maiores que seu corpo e seus olhos brilhavam como as luas, variando do mais puro branco ao mais profundo negro – assim como um diamante fino e lapidado -, as escamas eram cintilantes de um vermelho-ruby intenso. Qualquer rastro de vento desaparecera no mesmo instante que a criatura parou no ar, batendo lentamente as asas com leveza e graça. Seu rugido era um sopro moldado em uma prece que com sutileza criara uma brisa morna e aconchegante abraçando a todos, principalmente as almas desoladas que permaneciam dispersas sobre o pálido luar. O canto do Dragão do Ar libertava os espectros que dançavam junto à brisa, subindo até o infinito como estrelas e desaparecendo uma após a outra, vozes de alívio sibilavam agradecimentos aos Dragões e a paz preencheu seus corações. O Dragão Cintilante arfou, retornando até o grupo e acenando com a cabeça para a cidade.

- _Devemos ir._ – disse ele, fitando o Dragão Supremo com severa seriedade.

- _Solaris, vá direto para o castelo e proteja os humanos que estão na festa._ – Snorz voou até ficar acima dos outros, vendo que o Dragão do Ar mergulhava em alta velocidade rumo ao seu objetivo. – _Companheiros, esta na hora de lutar..._

A horda assentiu, jogando-se sobre a cidade junto à garoa que caia calma. O ar vibrava com a velocidade das criaturas dispersando as nuvens e a terra tremia com os rugidos selvagens dos Dragões...

... Windblow finalmente recebia seus guardiões após lagrimas e sangue serem derramados.

-/-/-

Cilar desviou de um golpe simultâneo de dois guerreiros Carmesins, trocando agilmente sua espada da mão esquerda para a direita, afundando a lâmina entre as costelas de um e com um giro no quadril, cortou a parte superior da coxa do outro, derrubando-o em seguida. Seus sentidos estavam gritando, sua cabeça martelava e ainda assim, concentrava-se apenas no inimigo, na batalha contra todos que se colocavam em seu caminho. Suas ordens eram recebidas com exatidão pelos Cavaleiros do Reino, cobrindo as ruas que davam acesso a segunda parte da cidadela – o Grande Comércio –, forçando o inimigo a recuar, porém, a força inimiga continuava implacável. Os homens monstruosos em momento algum demonstravam fadiga ou apreensão pelos que caiam; eram frios como a chuva, apenas avançavam sob um regime silencioso do General.

Os soldados de Windblow notaram a mudança drástica da tempestade, permitindo-os visualizar melhor as condições da batalha e a visão que tiveram foi surpreendente e aterrorizante. Cada soldado que caíra com muito custo do lado adversário, levantava-se após um curto período, recuperando o ritmo da batalha como se nada tivesse lhe acontecido, somente aqueles que tiveram suas cabeças decepadas permaneceram imóveis junto ao chão lamacento. Uma onda de pânico abraçou os nobres guerreiros que tiveram a coragem posta à prova, pois os mortos-vivos continuavam a avançar, jogando seus corpos sangrentos contra eles com a ira da morte em suas armas.

Um segundo grupo de soldados mortos-vivos abateu a guarda do portão secundário, invadindo a cidade com força total, aproveitando que os mais fortes estavam concentrados na entrada principal. Destruíam as casas com seus grandes martelos de ferro maciço, deixando para trás ruínas do que um dia fora uma cidade de contos de fadas. Felizmente o povo estava reunido no castelo, seguros, entretanto havia um orfanato cheio de crianças brincando de faz de conta, imaginando que pequenos gravetos que escondiam de baixo da cama eram grandes espadas e que travesseiros eram seus poderosos escudos. Os gritos divertidos da doce e inocente brincadeira atraiam a atenção dos que rondavam as ruelas procurando por vitimas...

A guerra continuava.

-/-/-

O Dragão Azul pousou distante da batalha, ficando entre a parte do Grande Comércio e o castelo. Sua companheira pulou de suas costas no mesmo instante, erguendo o vestido azul até os joelhos, se preparando para entrar na batalha quando fora detida pela longa e espinhosa cauda de Aqua.

- O que significa isto? – bradou à jovem, apontando para a cauda e em seguida para a rua a sua frente. – Eles precisam de mim!

- _Yoko, por favor, escute-me!_ – implorou o Dragão. – _Preciso dar explicações sobre o pacto..._

- Aqua, pessoas estão morrendo enquanto estamos conversando aqui!

- _Eu sei, mas não quero ver você morrer também!_

- Como? – Yoko parou no mesmo instante, fitando complemente confusa a criatura mística, forçando um sorriso de canto. – Eu... não sou imortal?

O silêncio que se formou destruiu todas as expectativas da guerreira, principalmente ao presenciar Aqua negando vigorosamente com a cabeça. Seus punhos se fecharam e ela abriu a boca para gritar, reclamar pela ilusão que lhe fora posta, entretanto o Dragão começou a falar, cercando com seu corpo a morena:

- _Nossa imortalidade não nos impede de ser feridos e mortos por uma lâmina... Igualei sua expectativa de vida a dos Dragões, seu coração baterá no mesmo ritmo que o meu até que a morte pela espada venha nos buscar._ – um ar melancólico fazia a voz suave de Aqua ficar tremula, era possível ver lagrimas formando-se em seus grandes olhos azuis. – _A eternidade é muito longa para se viver sozinha, escolhi entre todos os seres deste mundo, você para estar junto a mim. E é por este motivo que vou te proteger e impedir que vá para a batalha assim_-

- Aqua... – interrompeu Yoko, tocando a couraça fria de sua amiga. – O que acontecerá com você, caso eu morra?

- _Retomarei minha busca por um novo companheiro._ – respondeu o Dragão, tristemente.

- Ah... – suspirou a jovem, passando a mão sobre os cabelos molhados, ficando aliviada com a resposta. – Então está tudo bem.

- _Não, não está! _– protestou a criatura com um agudo.

- Preciso que você organize os Dragões. Leve a batalha para fora da cidade e impeça Mystiq de usar seu veneno aqui, ainda há civis e meus soldados morreram caso ela faça esta estupidez... – Yoko revirou os olhos, dando de ombros para a sagacidade do outro Dragão. – Feche as ruas com grossas camadas de gelo, os Soldados do Reino devem estar na batalha também, assim eles poderão atacar com suas flechas por cima dos muros...

Yoko tagarelava estratégias enquanto escalava o corpo frio de seu Dragão, se afastando até a rua entrada da rua.

- _Promete que vai se cuidar?_ – perguntou Aqua, usando um tom infantil, inquieto, movendo o gigantesco corpo com cuidado para não destruir as coisas ao seu redor.

- É claro que vou! Seguirei para o castelo para buscar minha armadura e voltarei para a batalha!

- _Posso te levar até lá!_ – insistiu, vendo a moça levantar uma das mãos em negação.

- Preciso que você tome conta das coisas por aqui até eu voltar. Cuide para que todos sobrevivam... Por favor.

A guerreira deu um último sorriso e desapareceu entre as casas, correndo com todas as suas forças, enquanto Aqua batia suas asas criando pequenos cristais de gelo com a fraca garoa, voando sobre os telhados avermelhados rumo à batalha.

-/-/-

Os gritos dos soldados diminuíam gradativamente, inúmeros corpos formavam um tapete na entrada da cidade. O exército ruía, os cavaleiros já não tinham mais forças, mesmo que a coragem tivesse voltado aos seus corações, o corpo já não suportava as investidas consecutivas dos Carmesins. Aaran dava suporte aos Cavaleiros do Reino, auxiliando-os a recuar, mas os Dragões Azuis continuavam entre os adversários, não se permitiam fugir novamente, esta batalha tomava outras proporções e uma meta fora estabelecia entre eles: ou venceriam ou morreriam. E por mais estúpido que isto soava, nenhum deles reconsiderou a condição e continuaram a bradar a espada, avançando contra a massa inimiga com o resto de espírito que lhe restavam.

Migeran e Cilar ficaram um de costas para o outro, sendo cercados por uma quantidade que não conseguiram definir. Assumiram uma base defensiva e aguardavam o inimigo avançar, usando golpes certeiros contra a pescoço deles, decepando um a um, vendo que esta era a única forma de obliterar por completo esta ameaça.

Após assegurar que seus aliados estavam em segurança, Aaran retornou ao grupo combatente, pulando sobre os inimigos com sua longa espada, habilidosamente, amputando braços e pernas dos Carmesins que caiam desengonçados na lama. Sua face se contraiu quando percebeu que restavam poucos companheiros ainda de pé, suas pernas tremiam só de pensar na possibilidade – que agora era enorme – de perderem. Lembrou naquele instante das palavras de Cilar e se amaldiçoou por ter sido tão mesquinho e medíocre por todo o tempo em que esteve com o grupo, o resultado poderia ser diferente se ele fosse alguém de confiança desde o começo. Era nisto que ele acreditava e com isto desejou ser como Doromir, que era uma pessoa muito querida por todos, mas que agora estava...

Afinal, alguém iria se importar caso ele morresse agora?

Olhou novamente para seus companheiros e não conseguiu identificar ninguém que realmente se comoveria com o caso, e o único que o considerou um amigo, neste momento não queria vê-lo nem em bordados de ouro.

O ruivo lançou um olhar para Cilar e depois para Aaran que estava a alguns metros da dupla, viu a expressão aflita do rapaz, que era atacado por tantos soldados que mal conseguia manter sua postura. Migeran tentou ir ajudá-lo, mas estava tão cercado quanto o outro.

- Cilar, você precisa ajudar Aaran! – sangue escorria de seu rosto, misturando-se a barba ruiva mal feita, mal conseguia manter seu olho esquerdo aberto, respirando pesadamente com a boca. – Ou perderemos mais um.

- De forma alguma vou te deixar sozinho, veja o quanto está sangrando... Precisamos acabar com isto agora, ou você não vai agüentar mais!

- Eu posso segurá-los, mas ele não.

Argumentou o mais velho, sendo que Migeran era bem mais alto que o moreno. Seus olhos fitaram Cilar por de baixo do elmo e uma ponta de raiva se estendia até a sua expressão tensa.

- Não vou te deixar sozinho. – teimou o rapaz, defendendo uma investida inimiga.

- Vai deixar seu amigo morrer então?

Cilar não encontrou palavras para retrucar, sendo empurrado brutalmente por Migeran rumo ao outro. Seus olhos castanhos se desviaram por duas vezes, não queria ajudá-lo, mas seus pés já o levavam até Aaran.

O loiro foi atingido na mão, deixando a espada escapar por entre seus dedos dormentes, fincando a ponta no chão úmido e escorregadio. Não havia uma parte de seu corpo que não reclamava de dor, suas pernas já não lhe obedeciam mais, porém, apesar de tudo, Aaran não queria morrer. Riu silenciosamente de seu egoísmo, principalmente quando avistou Cilar vindo em sua direção, sentiu um grande alívio se apoderar de seu corpo. Estaria a salvo. Entretanto seu conforto durou pouco quando avistou o General Carmesin atacando seus próprios homens para chegar até seu companheiro, que estava ocupado de mais lutando contra vários outros que o impedia de avançar.

Aaran entrou em pânico, deixando seu grito de alerta sair desajeitado, rouco e confuso para o outro que se esforçava a manter sua concentração na luta e nas palavras abafadas pelo som do metal se chocando. Vendo o perigo se aproximar pelas costas de Cilar, tratou de apressar seus passos, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés quando recolheu a espada que estava no chão, correndo entre os Carmesins com o corpo curvado, evitando os golpes aleatórios e corpos em seu trajeto, erguendo a ponta da espada em um ângulo acima da cabeça do amigo que simplesmente o fitou confuso.

Sangue escorreu pela arma e o elmo do General fora perfurado, criando um buraco no lugar onde deveria estar seu olho neste momento. Cilar olhou de relance para trás e arfou, se afastando o mais rápido possível do gigante que não soltou um ruído ao ser golpeado. Uma grande expectativa pairou no ar, esperavam o momento em que o corpo cairia no chão e que retomassem a luta contra os guerrilheiros... Mas isto não aconteceu e o General retirou a espada suja de sangue com um ar de superioridade, utilizando apenas uma das mãos para agarrar com força o rosto de Aaran, arrastando-o até um casebre, golpeando a parede de tijolos de barro com o rosto do rapaz. O loiro tentava se soltar, debatendo e agarrando os pulsos do General com as mãos num apelo por liberdade, mas nem toda a sua força fora suficiente para mover um único dedo do gigante Carmesin que para dar um desfecho a sua ação, segurou com as duas mãos o pescoço de Aaran e afundou a cabeça do cavaleiro em uma janela, estilhaçando vidro e madeira, tingindo de vermelho a face do rapaz que simplesmente grunhiu e se silenciou. Ergueu o corpo do rapaz que não se movia mais, mostrando-o como se fosse à prova de todo o seu poder e em seguida descartou o corpo como se fosse lixo, soltando uma longa e sinistra gargalhada. Todos viram a ação dele e não existia nada mais que medo em seus olhares, era o fim.

O General sacou novamente a espada e apontou para Cilar, marcando-o como um novo alvo, contudo seu corpo desapareceu após um rastro púrpura mergulhar e se elevar aos céus e uma forte ventania atingiu os homens que ainda batalhavam. No ar, Mystiq despedaçava o corpo do gigante, desmembrando o General com suas garras afiadas, deixando os pedaços caírem sobre a batalha. Os outros Dragões apareceram em seguida, seqüestrando outros inimigos e levando-os para o terreno propício dos Dragões: o céu, destruindo cada qual ao seu modo.

Os Dragões Azuis ergueram suas armas e gritaram com euforia, comemorando a chegada de seus companheiros colossais e a futura vitória que eles traziam consigo.

- Mostrarei o inferno aos insolentes que invadiram a minha cidade! – Drako sobrevoava junto a Snorz, segurando sua espada de lâmina negra. – Começarei destruindo o mal pela raiz...

Os olhos do Mestre dos Dragões pousaram sobre um inimigo encapuzado, este apenas observava a batalha em uma distância segura. Ao notar a aproximação dos dois, tratou de pegar seu cajado de madeira retorcida e com ossos pendurados e o apontou para a dupla, revelando sua face sob o capuz negro.

- Sejam bem vindos ao futuro túmulo dos Dragões... – não havia pele, carne ou músculos na criatura, no lugar de seus olhos uma luz avermelhada brilhava fraca e obscura. – Descansem com muita dor e sofrimento!


End file.
